A Cinderella Story
by VioletFlame44
Summary: Lucy has been slaving away as a servant under her evil stepmother. Natsu is the prince, looking for his bride. A spirit, a ball, glass slippers and amazing dress. Maybe true love is on its way? Nalu
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Once upon a time in a faraway land called Fiore, in the vast region of Magnolia there laid the Kingdom of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, like many of the neighbouring Kingdoms, was often described as a very magical place. Although there used to be plentiful mages, and the number had now dwindled to a rare few, the magic still lay thick in the air so you could almost feel it.**

**In this magical Kingdom, there lived a very rich Duke called Jude Heartfilia. He fell in love, and got married to the gorgeous Layla Heartfilia and they had a little daughter who they named Lucy. Even as a baby, it was obvious Lucy Heartfilia would grow up to be a stunningly beautiful young lady. Unfortunately, Layla died from a terrible illness once Lucy was 9 years old. Poor Lucy and Jude were heartbroken. Only one year after Layla's death, Jude remarried to a woman called Hilda. She had two daughters who were around Lucy's age, called Beatrice and Claudia. All three women had the same ugly mousy brown shade of hair, extraordinarily small black eyes, thin long noses and thin pale lips that seemed to be stuck in a constant sneer. Hilda and Claudia were almost sticklike, with thin lanky bodies, bony fingers, thin faces, and every dress hung from their thin frames. Beatrice meanwhile, was a *ehem* **_**chubby**_** girl, with a large body that spilled from her dresses, large thick fingers and a fat flabby face. **

**Although Lucy was not pleased at her mother being replaced, Jude seemed happier than she had seen him since Layla's death, so she welcomed them warmly, remembering her mother's dying words, 'No small act of kindness is ever wasted. There is no wisdom greater than kindness'. Despite Lucy's attempts at doing everything possible to help her new stepmother and stepsisters, they treated her with coldness and contempt when her father wasn't around. But she still tried with all her little heart, because Lucy's kindness was limitless. **

**Unfortunately, little Lucy's childhood befell another tragedy. One month after her stepmother and stepsisters came to live in the mansion, her father passed away suddenly in his sleep. Lucy cried for days. Despite the suspicious circumstances, it was never investigated, as Hilda was 'too distraught' to let anyone into the house except the men who came to take the body away. **

**As soon as they got back from the funeral, Hilda immediately took control of the house. She fired all the servants, took away all of Lucy's clothes, kicked her out of her room and forced her to sleep in the cellar. "I'm **_**terribly**_** sorry my dear, but this is how things are going to be run from now on. You sleep down here. You're going to be doing all the cooking, cleaning, washing and anything else we ask you too. Disobey an order and you will be punished. Now we expect dinner in 30 minutes so you better get started. It better be delicious or else!" she screeched in her overly high pitched voice at poor Lucy. She flung a servants dress down the stairs. "Get started" she snapped, turning on her heel and marching through the door. "Oh" she said turning around with a sickly sweet smile. "What out for those rats". The door slammed shut, leaving Lucy curled up on the cold cellar floor, too terrified to do anything. But what could she do? If she left she would starve to death on the streets. She had no one left to care. She bent her head done scrunched up her eyes and cried in despair, her loud sobs echoing through the large empty cellar. Sniffling and wiping her wet eyes, she got up and did the only thing she could do. Pulled on the servants dress and got started on that dinner. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**9 Years Later**

Lucy groggily opened her eyes to loud chirping. She sat up and stretched her arms in the air, several bones cracking as she stifled a yawn with one petite hand. It was a fine morning, streaks of sunlight beamed through the open window, the thin light blue cotton curtain fluttering gently in the warm breeze. The birds were chattering loudly to each other, perched on the branches of the thick oak trees that spread their glorious branches, clustered with dark green leaves, right outside her window. Lucy wearily rubbed her sleepy eyes as her gaze swept the stone cellar that had been her home for the past 9 years.

A large pile of black ash lay in the old grey stone fireplace beside her, the remains of last night's fire. The brown stone walls were barren, the cold room empty, save her, the bundle of ragged blankets that didn't come close to a bed, and the old dusty oak dresser. Lucy got up on her feet, her blankets tumbling off her thin body with a soft rustle, and padded softly towards the old dresser. She was wearing a servant's dress, which was light grey in colour, ended just below her knees. The hemline of the skirt was torn and ragged, as well as the three quarter length sleeves and the rounded neckline. Her feet were bare, and coated black with soot and dirt. She stood in front of the old wooden dresser and stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror. Her parents were right. 19 year old Lucy was defiantly a beauty.

Her long blonde hair reached to just past her shouders, and glittered like gold in the morning sun. Her big chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth and kindness, her lips were full and rosy, her teeth were as white and simmered like pearls, she had high cheekbones, her smooth creamy skin was flawless, and she had a slim hourglass shape, perfect arms and legs and an ample bosom, probably much more ample than most girls her age. Despite her obvious beauty, few managed to see it. Her beautiful blonde hair was streaked with soot and ash, her face was smudged black, and her chest was covered up by her ragged dress. Most people took one look at her dirty face, hair, clothes and the rags she was dressed in, labelled her servant girl and didn't look at her again. She was invisible to them. She was used to it by now.

Yet, anyone who had met her and talked to her would tell you the exact same thing. She was the most beautiful, kind, generous and lovely girl you'll ever meet. They would all say how she would give all of her food to a mouse if she was starving, her beauty and grace almost radiated from her when she walked and her smile could make a rainy day beam with sunshine. If you told her that though she would laugh – that laugh that sounded like tinkling bells – wave her hand absentmindedly and deny it. Because that was Lucy for you.

She raked her fingers through her tangled curls, quickly tied it up in a side ponytail with a grey ribbon, and slipped on a white kerchief. She gave her face a quick splash with cold water from a china basin and dragged open the first drawer with a loud creaking. It was full of other dresses, kerchiefs and aprons. The other two were empty. Lucy plucked an apron out and tied it swiftly with lithe practised fingers. She looked at the picture sitting beside the mirror. It was of her and her mother and father, when she was six and they went to the Christmas market. She was bundled up in a pink fur coat and matching pink mittens, scarf and woolly hat. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold, but she had a huge grin on her face, her brown eyes shining. Her mom and dad were crouched down on either side, both smiling.

Lucy smiled fondly at the photo. That was one of the happiest days of her life. She spun around and quickly lit the fire, then started on breakfast.

•••

Lucy walked up the flight of stone stairs balancing three plates of food on her arms. As she reached the dining room door, she knocked as best she could without spilling everything all over the floor. Even after 9 years it was still tricky. "Enter!" a shrill voice hollered from the other side. Lucy pushed the door open and stepped inside. The dining room was one of the more decorative of the rooms in the mansion. The walls were wallpapered white, patterned with golden roses and other flowers. The gleaming wooden floorboards were polished until you could see your reflection in them – curtesy of her of course – Expertly carved oak sideboards lined the boundary of the room. An even more expertly carved long oak table was centred in the room. A white tablecloth was draped over the top, and shining silver forks and knives were already in place for breakfast. A fire roared in the large stone fireplace on the other side of the room.

Her stepmother and stepsisters were sitting around the large oak dining room table. They were embellished in expensive dressed, mountains of jewellery and extravagant hairstyles, but it did nothing to make them look anymore attractive. They were still as horrible to look at as they were when they first came to the mansion. Lucy silently walked in and placed the white china plates in front of them, keeping her head lowered. They didn't acknowledge her presence in the room, just kept twittering away. They never did, unless they wanted her to do something for them.

After pouring their tea, Lucy stood quietly in the corner until they were finished. She tried not to grimace at the mess of food Beatrice left all over the table. She ate like a pig. Once they were done Lucy quietly cleared away the dishes. Just before she left her stepmother spoke up, "Lucy dear, just wait a minute". "Yes ma'am" Lucy asked, curtsying. Low, I know. But if she didn't then her stepmother would surely punish her. "We're going to visit my friend in town" her stepmother said, twirling her fork in her fingers. "You are to do your usual chores, and go into town and get something for dinner today. If you happen to see us you are not to come anywhere near us. I can't have anyone knowing that we know someone like _you_" she sneered at Lucy. Her stepsisters snickered. "Yes stepmother" Lucy said calmly, bowing. "Good" she drawled. "Now get out of my sight" Lucy turned and hurried through the door.

•••

Lucy skipped happily down the street, humming a merry tune, her kerchief abandoned and her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. She had finished her chores early, so she had more time to spend in the town. She loved her trips to the town. For an hour or so she was free from her stepfamily. The town was always bustling and busy, people yelling out the latest bargains in their spindly wooden stalls along the side of the street, mothers gossiping over fences holding baskets of wet washing, horse drawn carriages rolling past every few minutes, splashing dirty water over anyone unlucky enough – or stupid enough – to be standing in the way. Lucy breathed in a deep breath of air and walked down the street, her wicker basket swinging on the crook of her arm.

"Morning Lucy! Lovely day isn't it?" a voice called out. "Good morning Mr Green! Yes it is isn't it!" Lucy called back, waving her hand in the air. Mr Green grinned back. He was the owner of the local bookshop. Since she had no money to buy any, and since she _loved_ reading he often let her borrow books then return them once she was finished. He was a really great guy. Lucy hurried down the street to the butchers shop. Up ahead on the hill towered Fairy Tail castle. The old grey stone was still as sturdy as ever, the red turrets were flying red flags, and the wooden drawbridge was down so you could clearly see the majestic silver gates protected by the palace guards in their red uniforms. It was home to the royal family of Fairy Tail of the Dragneels, King Igneel, Queen Grandine and Prince…. Prince… Huh. His name had slipped Lucy's mind. But she had been excluded from society for 9 years, you can hardly blame her.

She skipped into the butchers shop. It was empty for once. "Good day Mr Cale!" "Good day to you too Lucy!" Mr Cale replied merrily. "How's things?" "Oh you know same ol same ol" Lucy replied with a joyous laugh. "How's Mrs Cale? Did the ointment work?" "Like a charm!" Mr Cale laughed heartily. "Thanks so much for making it for us Lucy". Lucy waved a hand dismissively "Don't mention it" she smiled. "So, what have you got for me today?"

•••

Lucy left the butchers shop even happier than when she entered. Mr Cale had given her a really good deal on some chicken. She looked up at the clock in the town centre. 3:30! Her stepmother would be home soon! She had to run! She leapt round a corner and full out sprinted down the street, turned another corner and… ran straight into someone's chest. She felt pain shoot through her nose as it came in contact with the rock hard chest. Caught off guard, she stumbled backwards and fell down with an 'oomph'. She hissed slightly in pain and rubbed her nose as she looked up at the mysterious person. Her breath caught in her throat,

Standing in front of her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life. His dark onyx eyes were entrancing; his face was clear of facial hair, and she had knocked his hat off in her rampage, revealing his messy pink hair which was weirdly REALLY good looking on him. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into black trousers, with black leather boots. He had a black jacket with gold buttons on which was open, showing of his chest, which was incredibly muscular and just visible through the thin white shirt. Lucy gulped.

He looked a little shocked at this girl who had randomly ran into him, - then again who wouldn't be shocked by that – but he quickly snapped out of it and turned his gaze to her. She stared up and him in shock. "I'm so sorry!" they both said in unison. Then they both grinned and laughed. She decided she really liked his voice. It was deep, but not too deep, and was soothing. His grin made her heart flutter. _What? Why was her heart fluttering? _She noticed his teeth were sharper than normal. Weird. "Here, let me help you" he said offering his hand. "Thanks" she said smiling at took it.

She almost gasped out. The minute his tanned skin touched hers she felt a jolt of electricity race through her body. _What the hell was that?_ He smiled apologetically at her, "I'm really sorry about that" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "What? Oh no! It was my fault! I should have been looking where I was going. I'm sorry if I hurt you" she said before brushing her skirt off. "Pff, no way, it would take more than that to hurt me" he said folding his arms across his chest proudly. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Oh here" she said, scooping up his hat and handing it to him.

He took it and placed back on his head, covering up his pink hair. "Thanks" he said. "Pink hair huh? That's… unique" she said with a smile. "It's not pink its salmon!" he huffed, pouting. Lucy sweat dropped, and then put a finger over her mouth and giggled at his childish behaviour. "Of course, of course. Salmon" she said nodding. He laughed. Then Lucy remembered that she had to get home. "Oh goodness, I have to go! Goodbye! I hope we meet again" she called out over her shoulder as she rushed past him. "Bye! I hope so too!" he called back waving. She turned the corner and vanished from sight. The man sighed and continued on with his hands in his pockets. _I didn't even get your name…Mines Natsu…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natsu quickly snuck into the palace stables, the smell of musty hay invading his nostrils and the quiet shuffling and snorting of horses could be heard. His mind still back on the street with that girl. She was stunning. When he saw her sitting there on the ground, her beautiful blonde hair ruffled, with that gorgeous creamy skin and her big chocolate eyes staring up at him and that adorable shocked expression on her face his heart skipped a beat. She literally took his breath away. He had never felt that way about a girl before._ Ever_. When her hand touched his it was like someone electrocuted him.

_What on earth is wrong with me? Well, at least she didn't seem to recognise me…Fortunately not many people do when I'm not in my crown…_ Yep, you guessed it. He's the prince. Who has a tendency to sneak out. Natsu quickly slipped through the back door and managed to creep back into his room without his parents catching him. Although Natsu had seen it so many times he barely noticed anymore, the craftsmanship of the palace was stunning.

Most of the walls were painted pristine white, the polished floorboards gleamed and every rug was plush and spotless. Gold embellishments were present in almost every room, on table and chair legs, on the bottoms of support pillars, every candelabra was made from pure gold, unless it was made from pure silver. The huge oak doors and their doorknobs – yes gold – gleamed. The huge windows never had a speck of dirt, and the curtains were made from only the finest material. A huge crystal chandelier glittered at the roof of almost every room. The huge marble staircases were polished to perfection.

Large portraits adorned almost every wall, not just the portrait hall, which had the portraits of every royal of the Fairy Tail kingdom, past and present, including his. It took him hours of standing painstakingly still before the artist was finally satisfied. One thing you should know about Natsu. He DID NOT like standing still for long periods of time. At all.

Natsu tiptoed up a marble staircase and slipped into his room. He had made sure everything in his room was red, since it was his favourite colour. All of the walls, except the ceiling which was white, were painted red. The dresser and large wardrobe were expertly crafted – of course – and made from expensive highly polished oak. An oak sofa with a red cushion was positioned in one corner. A large open window with red curtains which were swaying slightly in the breeze was set in the wall to his right. The only thing that was left was his bed, a majestic oak master bed with hanging red drapes, a red duvet and pillows and snow white sheets.

That was all in his room. His mom tried to keep the amount of furniture to a minimum, as he often burnt most of it down. How? He was a mage. A fire dragon slayer to be exact. He was one of the few mages left in Fairy Tail kingdom. Dragon slayers were really rare as well. His dad was a fire dragon slayer too, and his mom was a sky dragon slayer. His dad had taught him everything he knew at an early age.

His room also had an en suite bathroom; complete with a large shower and a bath that was more like a pool. Well, a round one. He sighed, pulled of his jacket, tossed it on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He seriously needed a shower.

•••

After his shower, he felt a lot more refreshed, changed and made his way to the extravagant dining room for dinner. His father, as always, was positioned at the head of the table, his mother right beside him. "Hey guys" he said, kissing his mother on the cheek – since she liked that – and sat down on the other side of his father. "Good evening dear" his mother Grandine replied, looking up from where she had been buttering a bread roll. His mother had always been described as a beauty. Her face was ageless, not a wrinkle in sight, she had big bright blue eyes and dark blue hair that us tied up in a tight bun. Despite being a Queen, she was wearing a simple white dress and no jewellery, bar small diamond earrings and a thin silver necklace.

His father, meanwhile, lowered the newspaper he had been reading and barked "You're late". Natsu sighed and slouched back in his chair. "Sorry Dad won't happen again". His father frowned at him. "You say that every time" he huffed, going back to his newspaper. His father, like his mother, had an ageless face with no wrinkles. His eyes were the exact same dark onyx colour as Natsu's. In fact, Natsu and his father were almost identical, except Igneel's hair was dark red, while Natsu's was pink.

"So son", his father said, folding his newspaper and setting it on the table. His folded his hands under his chin and stared at Natsu. _Here we go_. Natsu slouched down even more in the chair. "Yes?" "Your mother and I were having a chat and we both agree that it's about time you got yourself a wife". Natsu almost spat out the water he was drinking. "What?!" "Natsu, you're going to be 20 in a week" his mother said gently. "It's about time you settled down and got married". "No to mention we need an heir to the kingdom" his father added.

"Uh, I don't want to get married!" Natsu groaned. "Those girls you keep forcing me to meet are all so boring! If I have to get married I want it to be to someone I actually want to spend my life with, and have a family with!" For some reason Natsu's mind jumped back to that blonde girl. He frowned. _Huh, weird_… Igneel and Grandine shared a glance then turned back to Natsu. "Well…How about we have a ball on your birthday, and we invite all the eligible young ladies in the kingdom" Igneel started. "No" Natsu said bluntly. "You know I _hate_ balls".

"Well, then how about you go to this ball, and if you do find a young lady that catches your eye…" Natsu snorted. His mother glared at him before continuing. "Then you can get to know her better or just marry her the next day, and if you don't find anyone then we'll leave you to sort out your love life by yourself" Natsu's ears pricked up at that. His parents had been pestering him for months about getting married. Having them off his case_ would_ be nice… "But, if you _don't_ go to the ball, we're going to choose a wife for you" she ended. "Deal, I'll go" Natsu replied instantly. "Are we done" he said picking up his fork. "We're done" Igneel said, glancing at his wife. She grinned at him, them both thinking the same thing. _He's bound to find someone…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Lucy! LUCY!" _ Lucy snapped out of her daydream to her the unpleasant sound of her stepmother's shrill voice. "Lucy! Get our dinner up here now!" _Crap the dinner! _Lucy franticly heaved the smoking pot of vegetable soup of the fire. She plopped it on the table and hastily fanned the steaming pot with a cloth. "LUCY!" "I'm coming now stepmother!" Lucy called up the stairs. She quickly ladled the soup into three bowls and flew up the stairs. She hoped it wasn't ruined.

"Here ma'am" she gasped, setting the bowls in front of her stepmother and stepsisters. "What took so long" her stepmother snapped at her. "Yeah I'm hungry, you selfish like brat! You were probably stealing some soup for you!" Beatrice shrieked at her. "You miserable, stupid, grubby little wench!" Claudia snarled. "Can't you do anything right!" she said and struck Lucy across the face. Lucy stumbled backwards with a cry of pain. Her stepmother stood up, her chair screeching on the wooden floorboards and stomped over to Lucy. She grabbed a fistful of Lucy's hair and wrenched her head back.

Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from crying out at the sharp pain that shot through her scalp. Little tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. "You useless piece of filth!" her stepmother screamed in her face. She threw Lucy onto the ground and kicked her in the side hard. "You're lucky we still put up with your lazy pitiful existence! Little worthless pieces of dirt like you should be dead!" She kicked Lucy again. Her stepsisters chortled in glee. "I don't want to see your ugly face for a while! Get out!" Then she stopped and placed a finger on her chin, reconsidering. "While you're gone, we might as well make some use from you little disease" she snapped. "Go collect the girl's new dresses from the shop. If there's even a _speck_ of dirt on either of them I'll cut your fingers off. Now get out!" she roared. Lucy scampered out the door. "Try to get yourself killed! You'll be doing the world a favour!" her stepsister's voices came after her. Then came the loud laughter.

•••

The little bell tinkled overhead as Lucy left the dress shop. She sighed, as she walked along the street, being very careful to balance the two large packages in her arms. She could just barely see over them. Her face still stung a little from Claudia's slap. She sighed again. Surprisingly, occurrences like that were pretty common for her, daily almost. She was used to it by now. The town was even busier than normal today, because of the Summer Festival was in full flow (PS it's three days since Natsu and Lucy first met). It was a festival for the lower and middle classes, although mostly the lower. Only the poorest in the middle classes joined in.

The upper class had their own festival in the palace, in a few weeks. This festival here in town took place over a course of two days. There was the market today, which was taking place right now, when the locals and travellers were selling their new products, all sorts of little trinkets and clothes and jewellery. Their little stalls were set up at the sides of the street. Colourful flags had been strung up overhead in honour of the occasion. Tomorrow night was the dancing part, which took place in a huge field not far from the outskirts of town, when all the lower class got together and played guitars, violins, piano, banjos, flutes, basically any instrument anyone could play, and everyone had great fun dancing, and playing games. There were stalls selling food and drinks, and there was always a huge bonfire which everyone danced around. Usually the festivities lasted well into the night.

Unfortunately Lucy had never been able to attend. Her stepmother always made sure she had some horrible task to do. Lucy sighed again. Then her mind drifted back to the reason she had got in trouble, the reason why she almost burnt the soup. She'd been thinking about the pink haired man. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head for the past three days. She wished she knew his name. And that they would meet again.

As she was walking past the jewellery store when something caught her eye. She shifted the packages a little to the side and moved forward so she could see better. There were lots of different bracelets, earrings and necklaces on display, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. It was a necklace, with a fine silver chain that was holding a diamond heart. It glittered in the sunlight that was streaming through the glass window, a rainbow of colours danced across its surface. Her mouth dropped open. _So beautiful… _Of course there wasn't a hope in hell of her owning it. It was one million jewels. It must be made from real diamond. But she could still look.

She was so captivated by the necklace that she didn't notice a certain someone creeping up behind her, until a loud "BOO!" burst out right beside her ear. She shrieked, almost dropped the dresses at whipped around to see the culprit. Her heart skipped a beat. It was the pink haired man. He had one had over his mouth and was trying hard to muffle his snorts of laughter. He was failing miserably. Soon he gave up and bent over, gasping because he was laughing that hard.

He was dressed in a much thicker white shirt this time – unfortunately… - white a scruffy brown leather jacket, brown trousers, and old scruffy brown leather boots. His jacket and shirt were both rolled up to his elbows, showing his muscular arms. Lucy felt a little bit of cold sweat trickle down her back. "It wasn't that funny" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes it was!" Natsu replied, still gasping. He pointed a finger at her. "Your face!" he said before bursting into peals of laughter again. Lucy huffed slightly, pouting adorably. Natsu straightened up and grinned at her. He couldn't believe his luck once he saw her outside the jewellery shop. Her eyes were wide as she stared intently at something that must have been extraordinarily interesting in the store window. He felt his heart rate speed up, and he was again caught off guard by how beautiful she was.

She was staring at the window so hard she didn't even see or hear him walk up behind her. He stood there and stared at her for a little bit, still marvelling at her angelic face, before turning to see what she was staring at. It was a diamond heart necklace, which even he – who knew nothing about jewellery – had to admit it was pretty nice. Miss Mystery certainly seemed to think so. (Remember they still don't know each other's names) Then he had the brilliant idea to yell in her ear.

She was currently pouting at him. He just grinned and shrugged, "What?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Meanie" she hissed, before turned on her heel and walking on. "Hey, wait up!" Natsu called, running after her. He turned so he was walking backwards in front of her. She refused to make eye contact. "Oh come on, it was just a joke" he pleaded. "It wasn't a very funny one" she huffed, finally looking up at him. His grin grew wider once he saw those beautiful chocolate eyes again. "Will you forgive me" he said giving her the cute huge-watery-eyes-pouting-face look.

Lucy grinned slightly, but remained silent. "Pweaseeeeee" he begged. Her face split into a big grin. "Only if you tell me your name" she smiled. "That's it? No you have to get down on your knees and beg?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled wider. "I didn't think of that…Good idea". "No, no my name is fine!" Natsu said flapping his hands. He extended a hand and said "I'm Natsu" with a grin. "Natsu" she said. Damn, he liked the sound of her saying his name.

Lucy turned the name over in her mouth. Natsu. She liked it. "Hello Natsu it's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy" she said taking his hand. Her hand tingled when it touched his. "Lucy" he said. She nodded. "Mhm". Lucy. Natsu liked her name. It was nice, he liked how it sounded. "Lucy. A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady" he said grinning. _Crap. That just came out. In fairness it was true but was he moving too fast? What if she got scared or ran away?_ A fierce red blush glowed on Lucy's cheeks. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ She laughed and shook her head. "You must have mistaken me for someone else, I'm not beautiful".

"No I don't think so" Natsu said grinning. Then he realized they were still holding hands. She had clearly noticed too. They both quickly let go, blushing. Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Aren't those heavy?" he asked pointing at the large packages in her arms. "Huh? Oh these! Nah not really" she replied. "I'll carry them for you if you want" Natsu offered. "Oh no! Its fine I can handle them". But Natsu had already taken them out of her arms. "Tough, I'm carrying them" he said, turning to walk beside her. "So where are we headed?" he asked. Lucy was still a little stunned at his insistence to carry the packages, which was really sweet of him.

"I was just going to take a look around the stalls for a bit before I head home" she said. "Great! Where do you live?" he asked. "In the suburbs" she answered. "I work as a maid in one of the houses" she added. He nodded, smiling. Despite being a Prince Natsu didn't really care for social statuses. A friend was a friend, end of. "What do you do for a living?" she asked, turning her curious eyes to him. "Oh, I…work as a stable boy in the palace" he said quickly. Her eyes brightened in curiosity. "Oh! What's that like?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh. Hay, hay and more hay". She laughed loudly. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sound of her laugh.

Her entire face suddenly lit up. She let out a squeal and raced past him, leaving him standing slightly and confused he turned to see her leaning on the counter of a stall selling books. Lucy couldn't believe it. It was actually here! The actual real life thing! AHHHH! It was Moonlight Shadows, the next book by her favourite author that had just been released last week! It was _here! _"Mr Green!" Lucy called out to the book seller who was standing with his back to her in the stall. He turned around saw her and smiled. "Hello Miss Lucy! I see you've seen our latest edition!" he laughed twirling his grey moustache. Lucy nodded franticly. "Can I see it?" Mr Green nodded and lifted the book of the shelf and handed it to her.

She took it from him gently and ran her fingers down the black cover. The title was written on the top in white writing, and the cover was completely black, except for a curl of white mist on the bottom right hand corner. The snow white pages were pristine in their hardback cover. "How much is it?" she asked looking up at Mr Green her eyes shining. "Um…" he said pulling hid golden rimmed monocle off and cleaning it before putting it back on. "20,000 jewels" he muttered. Her face instantly fell. "20,000!" she gasped. Most books were around 8,000 or 9,000. "Yes, since it's just been released it has a rather high price. I'm sorry" Mr Green said. He knew she didn't have that kind of money – heck she had_ no_ money – and it was in the stall at the market, not his bookstore, so she couldn't borrow it. She shook her head. "No, don't apologize, it's not your fault" she said gently, handing the book back.

"Wait a minute". Lucy looked beside her where Natsu had suddenly appeared. He was balancing the two large packages with one hand, and had reached the other one out and stopped the book. "Did you say 20,000 jewels?" he asked Mr Green. He nodded. "Could you hold these for a minute please?" Natsu asked. "Of course" Mr Green replied taking the packages and setting them on the counter behind him. Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold coins. "Here" he said, handing them to Mr Green. "That should cover it". Lucy gaped at him. "Are you serious?" she spluttered. He grinned. "Of course I'm serious Luce" he said cheerily, handing her the book which Mr Green had wrapped up and put in a bag.

"A-are…are you sure? I can't accept this" she stammered trying to give him the book. "No Lucy, I got it for you. Just take it ok? Lucy looked at the book, then at him, then at the book, then at him again. She bit her lip. "Are you positive?" He sighed. "I'm completely positive Lucy" he smiled. Her face broke into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and squeezing him in a tight hug. Natsu blushed faintly as his heart hammered, but he grinned and wrapped his strong arms around her. She was so soft, and warm. And she smelt _really_ good. As a dragon slayer he had heightened senses, so he could see, hear and smell better than the average human. She smelt like strawberries, honey and vanilla. "No problem Luce" he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her golden locks and inconspicuously breathed in her scent. Yep, this was his new favourite smell. Lucy thought her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. She was positive her cheeks were on fire. He was really warm, and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest on her stomach.

Mr Green watched them and sighed, smiling. _Young love… It's about time Lucy gets herself a man to take care of her. Someone who treats her right, and loves her. She deserves as much, poor little lamb. And who better, than a prince… _Mr Green had been in this kingdom for a long time. He knew exactly who Natsu was. He grinned as he had a brilliant idea. "Ehem…" he coughed lightly. Natsu and Lucy let go of each other and stood there blushing awkwardly. "If you two want, I can keep these packages here. I'll keep them safe for you and you two can go have a look around and come back and get them when you're finished". Both of their faces lit up. "Really?" they said in unison. The looked at each other grinning. Mr Green chuckled. "Sure, you two kids go have fun" he smiled. "Let's go Luce!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and yelled out over his shoulder "I owe you one!" "Thanks Mr Green!" Lucy yelled as she was dragged off. Mr Green chuckled again. "Good luck Your Highness…You better treat her right" he whispered before turning back to his customers. But Natsu's sharp ears still heard him. _Thanks old man…you can count on it. _He grinned.

•••

Neither Natsu nor Lucy could wipe the huge grins from their faces for the entire market. They didn't buy anything, but they ran around like lunatics, trying on silly hats and making silly faces at each other, then laughing so hard they were both wheezing and had tears running down their faces. He had given her a new nickname, Luce, which Lucy really liked. No one had ever been close enough to her to give her a nickname before. Well, except her mother, who used to call her angel. But she guessed that was a motherly thing.

"So Lucy… Are you going to the dance tonight?" Natsu asked, blushing a little. He had wanted to ask her all day, because he was going and he wanted to know if she was too. He wanted to spend some more time with her, and it would be no fun without her there. Even though it had only been for a few hours, today had been the most fun he had had in a really long time. He smiled softly as he watched her tuck a loose strand of gorgeous blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um…Probably not" she said quietly, biting her lip. She really wanted to go, and she really wanted to spend more time with Natsu. Ever since her parents died, every day was the same torture after another. Today, she had really enjoyed herself. Her face hurt from smiling so much. Thanks to him. But she knew her stepmother would never let her. Natsu's mood instantly dipped. She wasn't going? But she had to go he wouldn't have any fun if she wasn't there!

"But Luce! You have to come! It won't be any fun if you don't!" he whined, pouting. Lucy blushed at that, biting her lip harder. This just drew Natsu's attention to how plump her lips were, and how soft they looked. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her…_Wait what?! Ok, he was thinking of kissing her. Great. Not that that won't be nice, because he would REALLY like to try it… Ok stop. Stop being weird Natsu you don't even know if she likes you like that!_

"I…I'll try, but I can't promise anything ok?" Lucy said, twiddling her fingers. Natsu sighed, and nodded. "Ok. I really hope you can make it" he grinned. Lucy grinned back. "Me too" she smiled. Her eyes drifted slowly from his adorable idiotic grin to his chest, his extraordinarily muscular chest…Which she really wanted to drag her fingers down right now…_NO! Stop! Bad Lucy! Stop being perverted Lucy!_

She flicked her eyes back up to his lips – his soft, kissable lips – and smiled widely. "Thanks Natsu, I had a really good time today. I hope I'll see you tomorrow night!" she laughed joyously and waved at him as she took of down the street. "Goodbye Luce, you better show!" he yelled after her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy hummed happily to herself as she poured boiling water into the china teapot and popped the lid back on. She was still in high spirits from the market yesterday. Natsu was such a sweet guy, buying her that book and all. She had to leave it outside her window and go down to the cellar and take it through that way. If her stepmother saw it, it would be in the fire before she could blink. It was currently buried underneath her dresses.

She managed to read a few chapters last night, and it was pretty damn good so far. She really really really really really really really really really really REALLY wanted to go to the dance tonight. More than she ever had before in her life – yeah it was because Natsu was going… - but she knew her stepmother would never let her go. It would be suicide to ask her.

She sighed, reminding herself for the hundredth time not to get her hopes up to high. But she still felt like jumping up and down screaming her head off. She prepared breakfast, trudged up the stairs and entered when called as always, waited at the side of the room until they had finished, and then moved to clear up the dishes. What shocked her was that her stepmother actually spoke to her.

"Lucy…I have some news" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "The girls and I are going to a party tonight and we will be spending the night" she looked up and glared fiercely at Lucy. "So we won't be here tonight. And I am certainly not leaving you by yourself in the house to wreck everything. So, we will be leaving at 7 sharp. I'm locking the house behind me, so you shall see us off, and sleep in the streets tonight. Just be back at the house a 5 O'clock. Once we get back you'll do double your normal work to make up for your laziness tonight" she flicked her eyes up to Lucy. "Are we clear?" Lucy carefully masked her excitement behind the blank face she had mastered years ago. "Crystal ma'am" she said curtsying.

"Good, now go. I have better things to do than_ talk_ to you" she snapped. Lucy bowed and slipped out the door. Once the plates were safely set down in the sink she started jumping up and down, her hands clamped firmly over her mouth to stop the screams from being heard. A huge grin stretched from ear to ear on her face. The dance started at 8 O'clock! SHE COULD GO TO THE DANCE! She would see Natsu again! She took several deep breaths to calm herself, before carrying on with her chores, still grinning like an idiot.

•••

Natsu laid with his back in the soft green grass, watching the firelight from the bonfire cast dancing shadows across the ground, the flickering flames throwing embers high up in the air. He filled his cheeks and puffed out a breath of air. A faint white cloud drifted lazily in front of him. It was pretty chilly tonight. He sat up and ran his hand through his messy pink hair. He got to the dance early. He had been so excited he was practically bouncing of the walls of his room. He must have burnt at least 10 punching bags to dust in attempt to let his exhilaration out. Not even a fight could get him this worked up.

The attendants were currently flocking in, chattering loudly to each other. The wooden stalls selling all sorts of food and drink were already set up and waiting for customers. The musicians were getting in position beside the bonfire that was already roaring, tuning their instruments. Natsu was currently waiting to see if Lucy was coming. He knew she said she probably wouldn't make it, but he wanted to hold on to the possibility that she would.

He rested his back against one of the logs that had been smoothed for the occasion and closed his eyes, letting the warmth was over him. A sweet smell tickled his nostrils. A smell he knew all too well, as it had been the one he was now infatuated with. Lucy! His eyes snapped and he whipped his head up. And there she was. The soft firelight flickered over her face, her golden hair glittering, her brown eyes shining with a soft light and her creamy skin glowing. She was breath-taking.

He grinned, his heart hammering and leapt to his feet. "Lucy!" he practically roared before charging at her like a wild bull. Lucy laughed as he flew towards her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "You made it!" he squeaked as he buried his face in her beautiful blonde hair. She chuckled lightly, wrapping her thin arms around his torso and leaning her head on his chest. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" she giggled.

After she had asked Mr Green if she could spend the night on the sofa in the bookstore, she walked around the field, craning her neck, her eyes peeled for Natsu. Once she finally saw him, her breath caught in her throat, like it had a habit of doing around him. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, the firelight flickering of the hard muscles in his arms which she had a perfect view of. The buttons on the top of his shirt were unbuttoned, showing enough tanned skin to make her mouth go dry, while still not showing much but enough to make her seriously want to see more of his glorious chest.

She could see some other girls sneaking not-so-subtle glances at him as he sat there with his eyes closed. She felt a quick flash of annoyance and anger race through her, before she quickly squashed it down. She couldn't get jealous, she didn't own him. She quickly made her way towards him, hoping to get her own back and scare him, but he opened his eyes and saw her before she could.

A ginormous grin stretched across his face and he practically screamed "Lucy!" before racing towards her. She laughed at his excitement to see her. After almost crushing every bone in her body with his over-excited hug, she couldn't help but lean into him. He was so warm it was almost impossible to resist. She could feel his hard muscles under cheek. She blushed furiously before pulling away. He pouted at that, and looked genuinely disappointed. "So…what do you want to do first?" she said clapping her hands together. His pout disappeared instantly and was replaced with a grin. "Food of course" he scoffed, grabbing her hand. "Come on Luce!"

He dragged her from stall to stall, intent on tasting everything on offer. She swore he hand the largest appetite she'd ever seen before. He was shovelling food down his throat at an alarming rate. It was a wonder how he didn't choke. She swore he ate like a kid. It was all hands and food flying everywhere. "Natsu!" she screeched after getting caught in another food shower. He looked up, cheeks bulging and sauce all over his face. "Wha is it Wuce?" he asked, his cheeks visibly straining with the amount of stuffed in there. She puffed out her cheeks and waved a hand "Nah it's nothing" she sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her, before offering her the other end of the massive meat covered skewer he was currently munching at. "Want some?" She looked at the sauce covered delicious smelling meat, and despite herself her stomach grumbled. Loudly. She grinned sheepishly, and he laughed as best he could without choking. On his wild rampage, Natsu had been offering to buy her food at every stall, and every time she refused. They were both as stubborn as hell, refusing to back down but in the end she won. She was extremely hungry. Her stepmother only let her eat whatever was left over from breakfast lunch and dinner, so she hadn't had a decent meal in 9 years. So yes she was really hungry.

She looked at the meat, biting her lip. "Go on Wucy" Natsu coaxed, pushing it towards her. "I'm winished wanyways". Her hunger got the better of her. She snatched it from Natsu's hands and ravenously devoured it, licking the wooden skewer clean when she was finished. She leaned back against the log they were sitting on, rubbing her stomach with a sigh. Natsu watched her almost warily, clearly shocked after she ate like an animal.

"For the record I have perfect table manners, my mother taught me, I was just extremely hungry" she said to him. _And you're one to stare_ she added under her breath. Unbeknownst to her, Natsu of course heard her. He grinned at that. "Well for the record, I have perfect table manners too, my mother also taught me, I just didn't feel like using them" he said shrugging as he lay down beside her. She gave him the 'yeah right' look. He held up his hands defensively. "I swear" he said. She sighed, rubbing her stomach again. "That was delicious" she murmured, before a light burp made its way past her lips. She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock, and flushed red in embarrassment. "Pardon" she whispered. Natsu burst out laughing, rolling around in hysterics at her reaction.

She glared at him. He chuckled at her, before letting out a louder burp. She spluttered, and then burst out laughing too. Natsu joined in, and soon they were both rolling around in hysterics tears escaping from their eyes. They both lay there wheezing, trying to get their breath back. Lucy looked up at the stars, and smiled softly. "You know my mother used to star gaze with me every night" she whispered, knowing Natsu would hear her. "She used to show me all the different constellations". Natsu gazed at her, his onyx eyes softening. "Would you mind if I asked -" Lucy cut him off. "She died, from a disease, once I was 10 years old" she said softly. "My Dad died a year later"

Lucy turned away slightly, squeezing her eyes shut, as a fresh wave of pain washing over her. Natsu was shocked at that. He still had both of his parents, so didn't know what it was like not to have any. He hoped he wouldn't have to. For a while anyways. Seeing her in pain was ripping his heart out. He just couldn't help but reach out and hug her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin frame and clutched her close to him, as if he could somehow pass her pain onto him.

He reached up his hand and gently stroked her hair, running his fingers through it. She whimpered quietly, and buried her head in his chest. "Shhh…It's ok" he murmured soothingly in her ear. "I'm here for you". Lucy took several deep breaths. His warmth was seriously soothing, and she felt her pain ease away. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, like nothing could ever touch her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lucy content to stay in his arms and Natsu was content to keep her there for as long as possible. He really liked holding her in his arms. He felt like he could protect her, which he fully intended on doing from now on. It was like she was his…His…He REALLY liked the sound of that.

Lucy pulled back a little and Natsu, although disappointed, let her go. "You ok?" he asked gently, rubbing her back, concern in his eyes. Lucy nodded. "Yeah I'm good" she sniffed. He nodded. "You know I'm here for you if you need me, right?" he said, smiling softly, bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek gently before cupping it. Lucy sucked in her breath as his warm hand left shivers raking her body. She gave him a dazzling smile, "Thanks Natsu. No one's ever been there for me in a long time". She smiled warmly at him.

A loud blare of music came from behind them, snapping them out of the moment. Almost everyone was lining up for the Feu Dance **(It means fire in French…don't ask I ran out of ideas for the name and I didn't just want to call it fire dance…). **Natsu's eyes lit up. "Oh the Feu Dance! Come on Luce let's dance!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and jumping into the last line. Lucy grinned. Dancing was a great way to get her mind off her parents.

Once everyone was lined up, men facing women, the music started. The Feu Dance was made up of two parts. The first part was a lively foot stomping, clapping and skipping match. Everyone laughed their heads off, including Natsu and Lucy, as they spun in circles around each other, clapping, stomping and flicking their feet in the air. The second part of the Feu Dance was more intimate. A man and a woman faced each other – Natsu and Lucy facing each other **(no surprises there…)** – then stepped forward and joined wrists, circled each other before standing back to back, the man grabbed the women's waist from behind and spun them in the air, then the woman leaned back against the man's chest, before they both stepped back to the original positions. This was repeated several times, before for the finish, after being spun around in the air the woman turned around and leaned back, and the man leaned forward so they ended up with their faces inches away from each other.

Natsu and Lucy carried out the dance, staring into each other's eyes intently. Lucy just couldn't drag her eyes away from Natsu's bewitching onyx ones, and Natsu couldn't look away from the brown orbs that were mesmerising him. He swore he could get lost in her eyes. Once they got to the spinning part, Lucy's body was again invaded by shivers. She really liked the feel of his warm hands on her waist, even if they were a little rough. Once Natsu's hands met with Lucy's waist, he couldn't believe how perfect it felt. The nestled there like they belonged there.

They both danced away, getting more and more entranced with each other with every step. The dance ended, both of them panting with their sweaty faces inches away from each other, their lips just centimetres from touching. Lucy could feel Natsu's hot breath mingling with her own. She stared at his lips. He smelt like smoke and a campfire **(because fire has a smell…? If anyone can pull that off it'll be Natsu). **Weirdly enough she thought it really suited him. Natsu could barely stop himself from slamming his lips into Lucy's. Her strong smell of strawberries was hypnotizing him, and her plump pink lips looked so soft…

Loud clapping broke the both of them out of the trance. They both looked up to see the spectators clapping at the dancers, who were now clearing of the dancing area. Fortunately no one seemed to have noticed the pairs little scene. The both pulled away sharply, sporting raging blushes and awkwardly made their way back to the log and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lucy nervously playing with her fingers until Natsu broke in. "That was fun" he said, coughing and scratching the back of his neck. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Yeah it was" Lucy replied. "I don't think I've danced once since I was a kid" she said truthfully. Natsu shifted his gaze to her and asked "So how was your first dance since then?" "Brilliant" she answered smiling as she looked at him. He smiled back, and just like that the awkwardness was gone and they were left smiling at each other like idiots.

"So then everyone, how about a song?" Mr Green's voice floated down from the wooden stage that had been constructed for the musicians. A loud cheer rose up from the attendants. "Any volunteers?" he asked. No hands were raised. Mr Green flicked his gaze through the audience and they landed on Lucy. She turned as white as a sheet and shook her head violently at him. _No… _"Lucy! You have a beautiful voice, why don't you come up and sing for us?" he grinned. All eyes turned to her. She flushed in embarrassment. "No thanks Mr Green -" she started to say until Natsu shoved her of the log.

As soon as she stood up everyone burst into cheers and pushed her up onto the stage. Soon she was standing up in front of everyone. She gulped nervously. She hadn't sung since her mother died…The only reason Mr Green knew she could sing was because he caught her singing softly to herself when she was looking through the books in his store when she thought he was in the other room. Her eyes flicked through the crowd until her gaze found Natsu. He smiled warmly at her, gave her two thumbs up and mouthed _'you'll be great'_. She felt her anxiety melt away with his encouragement, and she grinned at him.

Turning around, she whispered her song choice into the pianist's ear. He nodded, and she walked back into the centre stage. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and started to sing once the piano started to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>But You sing to me over and over and over again<em>

_I pray to be only Yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing<br>and laughing again  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far<br>Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny  
>I'm giving You all of me<br>I want Your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

Natsu was mesmerised from the first note that left her lips. He took a sharp intake of breath. _Holy crap._ She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his life. It was like an angel had fallen down from heaven and started singing. He stared at her, eyes huge with wonder, mouth slightly open, and his heart lifting and swaying with every note that dropped from her lips. As the last note slipped from her lips, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, fingers clenching in fear. She hadn't sung for anyone but her mother and father, and that was a long time ago. What if they hated her? What if the yelled at her and booed her?

She slowly opened her eyes to be met with silence, and an audience staring at her. She bit her lip and twiddled her fingers nervously. She wasn't that bad was she? Then the audience erupted into a roar so loud she almost fell over. Everyone was on their feet clapping and whistling and cheering. She just stood there, slightly blown away. She wasn't that _good_ was she? Her eyes met Natsu's. He was on his feet, cheering with the rest of them. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "You smashed it Luce!"

She grinned, curtseyed and made her way off the stage. People applauded and clapped her on the back as she went past. She made her way to the back where Natsu was waiting on the log. Everyone else turned their attention back to the stage where more songs were starting up. Natsu grinned at her, and wrapped a heavy muscular arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "You were fantastic Lucy! How come you never told me you could sing like that?"

She shrugged and said "I don't really sing anymore. That's the first time I've sung in ages". He looked slightly shocked. "How come?" "After my Mom died, I kind of just stopped" she replied. He hugged her tighter. "Well I'm glad you did tonight. You have a voice like an angel". Lucy blushed at that. Natsu smiled at her embarrassment.

"Oh!" his eyes widened as he realised something. "I almost forgot". He leaned over and grabbed his jacket and started searching through the pockets, looking for something. Lucy frowned at him in confusion. "What are you looking for?" she asked curiously. He had his tongue stuck out in concentration. _Cute… _"Aha!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling something out of his jacket. It was a box, about 15cm long, wrapped in pink tissue paper. "Here" he said offering it to her.

"For me!" she said, shocked. She looked at him, eyes wide as saucers. He chuckled at her face. "Yeah weirdo, it's for you" he said rolling his eyes. She took it gingerly off him and gently pulled the tissue paper off. Inside was navy velvet box. She opened it carefully, before almost dropping it in pure shock. Inside was the diamond heart necklace, nestled in dark blue silk.

She looked up at Natsu, eyes know like moons and you could probably have driven a train into her mouth if you tried. Natsu spluttered at her face, clapping a hand over his mouth to quiet his chortles. Lucy looked at the necklace, then at him, then the necklace, then him again, franticly switching between the two. All she managed to get out was a quiet squeak. She was literally speechless.

"Well are you going to stare at it or are you going to put it on?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms behind his head. "Did you…did you buy this for me?" Lucy asked softly. "Of course I did Luce" he grinned. "Why?" Lucy asked, confused. "Because! You deserve it" he said smiling softly. Lucy looked at the beautiful necklace. She reached out and trailed her fingers down the side. It was more stunning up close. "Natsu I can't accept this. It's one million jewels" she whispered shaking her head. "Stop being so humble all the time Lucy" he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started into her eyes. "Lucy. Take. The. Necklace. I don't care about the money. I want you to have it" he said earnestly. She stared at him for a long time. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Hey, don't cry" Natsu said wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I got it so you would be happy, not sad". "I-I'm s-sorry" Lucy sniffed. "I-It's j-just…this i-is the n-n-nicest thing a-anyone's ever d-done for m-me" she sniffed. Natsu shook his head and pulled her against his chest. Lucy sniffled a little, clutching his shirt. He stroked her back soothingly. "So do you like it?" Natsu asked quietly. Lucy pulled back and grinned widely at him. "I love it" she said. She gently slipped it out of the beautiful blue silk and handed it to Natsu. "Would you mind?" she said, turned around so her neck was facing him and gathered her hair up in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Sure" Natsu whispered. He gently placed the necklace around her neck, secretly admiring how smooth her skin was, and how much he really wanted to kiss it. His fingers trailed over her neck, just barely touching her skin but Lucy still got tingles. He carefully clipped the two ends of the delicate chain together. "There" he said. Lucy dropped her hair back down and turned to face him. She lifted the necklace up in the palm of her hand, stroking the surface, fascinated by its beauty. She looked up at Natsu, eyes shining, and whispered "Thank you so much". She leaned up and quickly placed a swift kiss on his cheek, blushing. Natsu flushed and scratched the back of his neck, grinning. His heart was leaping around his ribcage in happiness. Lucy smiled at him. _He's cute when he's embarrassed…_

Lucy inched closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder as she watched the dancers. Natsu shifted his arm and wrapped it firmly around her waist, pulling her closer, and laid his head on top of hers. He quickly smelled her hair while he was at it. Her golden hair was incredibly soft, and still smelled delicious. He buried his nose deeper into her blonde locks and took a deep sniff. He sighed, smiling softly in content. Then he wondered if Lucy would think he was weird, smelling her hair. He looked down at her, but she was already asleep, lulled by his warmth, eyes closed and chest rising and falling softly. She had a small smile on her face, as she snuggled closer to him. Natsu's smile grew wider, and he clutched her closer, perfectly happy to just let her lie there.

**Song is Only Hope by Mandy More**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning sleeping beauty" a gentle voice came from beside Lucy's ear. She rolled over, clutching the blanket tighter, yawning. "Go away" she muttered. The cellar floor seemed awfully soft today. Really soft, like a bed. And the blanket seemed thicker than hers. Her stepsisters wouldn't call her sleeping beauty, and defiantly not in Natsu's voice, that was impossible…Her eyes snapped open. _Natsu_. She shot upright scaring Natsu who was flung back into his wooden chair. "Woah!" he said. "Where's the fire?" She looked around franticly. She was a Mr Green's house. In the spare room. She let a sigh of relief and flopped back down onto the bed.

"No fire then? Good, I was worried for a moment there" Natsu said grinning at her. She looked over at him. His clothes had changed to black leather boots, black trousers, a red silk shirt, and a long red jacket with silver buttons and a high collar that was unbuttoned showing his shirt. She frowned at him, sitting up again. "How did I get to Mr Green's? Weren't we at the dance? What are you doing here? What time is it?" "I carried you here, we were at the dance but you fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up so Mr Green said I could let you sleep here for the night, I went home for the night then came back to see if you were still here, and its…" he looked over at the clock on the wall. "5 O'clock in the morning" he said turning back to her.

"5 O'clock!" she screeched, flinging the covers off before racing across the room to the door. "Is there another fire?" he asked sprinting after her. She ripped the door open and flew down the stairs. "Thanks for letting me stay Mr Green!" she yelled as she burst through the door, Natsu right behind her. "No problem Lucy!" he yelled back. "Any particular reason why we're running?" Natsu asked as they raced through the streets. "I have to get back before my… mistress does" she puffed. "Got it" Natsu replied as they continued on.

They made it too the mansion a few minutes later. Lucy bent over, gasping for breath. She raised a hand and wiped sweat of her forehead. The carriage wasn't outside the house. It looked like she'd made it. Natsu looked up at the mansion, hands on his hips. He hadn't even broken a sweat from their run. "Duchess Heartfilia huh? She's your mistress?" **(Her father was a duke remember so when she married her father she became a duchess)** Lucy's heart stopped. How did he know who she was? "How…How do you know her?" she asked. Natsu shrugged "My Dad kind of knows everyone. He mentioned who lived here once we passed by one time" he replied.

"Right" Lucy wheezed. "She'll probably come back soon, so you should go" Lucy said quickly, moving closer to him. Natsu frowned at her. "Why do I have to go? Can't I just stay?" he asked moving towards her. Lucy looked around anxiously. "Thanks so much for bringing me to Mr Green's, but please, if she sees me with a guy she'll kill me" Lucy said. Natsu took a step closer to her. "What's wrong with you being with a guy?" he asked. They were now only centimetres apart. Lucy once again thought of how attractive he was. Lucy heard the faint sound of galloping, and looked up to see her stepmother's carriage appearing at the end of the road. Her eyes grew wide.

"Please" she hissed to Natsu "You have to go". She looked so terrified of something. Natsu could see the fear in her eyes. It was that that convinced him to move away. "Fine" he grumbled. "But I'll be back Lucy. You can count on it" he said before turning and quickly hurrying away, the tails of his coat flapping in the wind. _Thank you… _Lucy hurried to the doorstep and sat down. She quickly unclipped her beautiful necklace and hid it in her dress. If her stepmother saw it she would keep it for herself. The carriage pulled up, her stepmother's foot appeared and as soon as her thin lipped mouth opened, Lucy knew it would be a long day.

•••

Lucy huffed in frustration, hissing through her teeth. She sat back on her knees, rubbed the layer of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. A few loose strands of sweaty hair dangled in front of her face, so she flipped them back. She glared at the large black stain in front of her. Beatrice just _had_ to spill a _whole bloody_ _pot_ of _ink_ all over the good _white_ rug didn't she? And of course, who had spent the past 5 hours trying to scrub it out again while her stepsisters and stepmother were at another party? Her of course. The black stain seemed to leer at her, taunting her. Lucy groaned loudly, flopping back on the cold wooden floor. She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. "You look like you're having fun" a voice came from the doorway, scaring the living crap out of her. She bolted up and twisted to see the pink haired smugly smiling Natsu. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier. Lucy could only squeak in utter shock. The grinned from where he was leaning casually against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.

"Whaa…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lucy screeched as she leapt up, an angry tick mark appearing beside her head. Natsu raised his hands in surrender. "Don't have a fit Luce, I was just checking up on you" he said defensively. Lucy felt heart swell in joy. _That's really sweet of him… _"Why?" she teased. "Were you worried about me?" "Pff no" Natsu stammered, hiding his blushing face. "I was just… curious to what the inside of your house looked like".

Lucy frowned. "How did you even get in here?" Natsu pointed upwards. "The window was open upstairs" he said. "YOU CLIMBED IN THROUGH THE WINDOW! ARE YOU INSANE!" "No" Natsu replied. He had simply been walking past the house, thinking about Lucy of course, and he saw the open window. He thought about how scared she had been earlier, and then he got worried. What if she was in trouble? What was she so afraid of? The thought of her being hurt or in danger made his heart shatter and he wanted to kill whoever was responsible. It was in that moment that he realized he'd fallen in love with Lucy. Hard. He loved every inch of her adorable, beautiful, kind, sweet, funny, generous being.

He'd never felt the way he did with Lucy with anyone before. He was actually surprised that it took him so long to work it out. He'd been in love with her since her saw her on that street. He got so worked up he climbed in through the window to check if she was ok. He wanted to help her in any way he could. Lucy rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath. "Ok fine, just get out. I'm busy" she said returning to scrubbing at the stain.

Instead, he walked towards her and sat down beside her, crossing his legs under him. "Whatca doin?" he asked. "Trying to get this stain out" Lucy muttered. She gave one last scrub before sitting back and sighing. "That should have to do" she said. She threw the brush into the bucket filled with soapy water and picked it up. She stretched her aching legs and walked out to the kitchen. Natsu got up and followed her.

"So what are we doing now?" Natsu asked, leaning on the counter beside her. She emptied the bucket into the sink. "I am dusting furniture. YOU are leaving" Lucy said as she picked up the feather duster. Natsu pouted cutely. "Aww but Lucy! I want to stay with you" he moaned. Lucy blushed then sighed. "Fine. But if you're staying then you're making yourself useful" she said tossing him the other feather duster.

He caught it and grinned. "Works for me". He pulled his red coat off, draped it over a chair and rolled up his sleeves. "Let's do some cleaning!" Natsu cried, brandishing his duster. Lucy laughed at him, grinning widely. She had a feeling chores were going to be _much_ more enjoyable with Natsu there.

•••

Lucy collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. "It's not funny" Natsu complained. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed. He was covered in grey dust from when he had previously pulled a book of the shelf, unknowing releasing a centuries worth of dust stacked behind it. Ok, maybe not a century. Natsu shook his head, releasing a flurry of dust out of his hair. He quickly brushed of his arms and legs, while Lucy was currently dying on the floor.

They were in the library, the last room they had to dust. As Lucy thought, having Natsu there to talk to and mess around with was much more fun than dusting by herself. Of course, he did almost destroy quite a few things. At some point during their childish antics and giggle fits, Lucy realized she'd fallen for the extremely attractive, childish, idiotic, sweet, destructive man. She was still not sure whether or not to tell him. What if he only thought of her as a friend? She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Once she managed to compose herself, she stood up. Natsu glared at her. Then a wicked grin spread across his face. "You know what Luce? I think you need to be punished for laughing at me" he grinned. He leapt and her, pulling his hands out from behind his back. In one hand was his duster, and in the other hand he held hers. He attacked her, using the feathers on the dusters to tickle her.

Lucy screamed in laughter, falling to the floor again. Natsu fell on top of her, still tickling her with the dusters. Lucy writhed underneath him, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. "STOP! STOP!" she shrieked.

Natsu ceased his tickling. Lucy lay on the floor and gasped for breath. Natsu stared at her, eyes focused on her face. He smiled softly at her beauty. He really badly wanted to run his fingers through her golden locks, and kiss her. Once Lucy managed to regain her breath, she looked up at Natsu hovering above her. She flushed lightly. His face was really close. If she just moved forward, she would be kissing those tempting lips of his.

Lucy realized that Natsu's eyes were focused on her lips too. He moved forward slightly, almost on instinct. Lucy started to move forward slowly, towards his lips. Her eyes started to drift shut, her heart rocketing in her chest. Natsu looked at her through half lidded eyes. He could barely believe this was happening. His heart was exploding in joy and anticipation.

Just as their lips were about to touch the sound of a carriage outside the window snapped them both out of their daze. Lucy's eyes went wide. "Crap!" she cursed, pushing Natsu off and racing to the window. Her stepmother's carriage was pulling up. Lucy whipped around, grabbed the dusters in one hand and a very dazzled looking Natsu's hand in the other. "Come on!" she hissed at him.

They thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Natsu grabbed his coat and pulled it on quickly. Lucy shoved the dusters into a cupboard and unlocked the back door. Natsu slipped out then grabbed her hand where it was resting on the door. He gave it a quick squeeze. "Bye" he whispered. "Bye" Lucy whispered back. Before she could consider it she stepped forward, cupped his face in her hand and placed a long lingering kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" she whispered before darting back into the house and shutting the door softly.

A fierce blush gathered on Natsu's face. He grinned widely, before running off. He felt like his was flying. His brushed his cheek, where Lucy had kissed and a huge grin split his face. Lucy stood with her back against the door, blushing scarlet as the shrill cry of "Lucy! Get up here now you lazy good for nothing peasant!" echoed through the house.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy snarled quietly as a thorn pricked her finger. She withdrew her hand from the rose brush, licking the bead of bright red blood off the side of her finger. She was currently in Magnolia Forest, the largest in Magnolia. Her stepmother had decided that she wanted freshly picked roses, not bought ones, so Lucy was sent to pick some in the forest. Her wicker basket lay to her side, almost filled with the beautiful red flowers.

Lucy continued to cut the long green stems and lay them gently in her basket. For once, there was something else on her mind besides chores, shopping, books and Natsu. They got a letter from the Royal Messenger this morning. In honour of the Prince's 20th birthday tomorrow, a ball was beginning held in the Fairy Tail Castle tonight and all the eligible maidens in the kingdom were to attend. That meant Lucy could go. Of course, her stepmother would _NEVER_ let her go. Lucy asked anyway.

She couldn't miss out on this opportunity. She couldn't care less about the Prince. Natsu was far better than any stuck up prince. But she would love to see what the inside of the castle looked like. It was said to be incredible. And she had never been to a ball before. If Natsu was there then maybe she could dance with him. That would be nice… So she asked her stepmother, as by all rights she was an eligible maiden, so she could go. Surprisingly, instead of just taunting her, her stepmother told her she could go if she finished her chores, and if she found a decent dress to wear. Lucy was working on it.

Once she had enough roses, Lucy started to make her way back home. She whistled loudly, happily skipping along as the birds chattered in the trees. Suddenly she heard a branch crack loudly to her left. Her head whipped around. She carefully looked around the trees but she couldn't see anyone. She turned back around and started walking when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her harshly backwards. She tried to shout out but a rough masculine hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

Her back was shoved up against the hard bark of a tree. The basket of roses flew from her hand and tumbled to the ground. Lucy's heart raced with fear. She looked up at her captor. It was a large man with huge broad shoulders, thick muscular arms and legs. His face was dirty and his brown hair was unkempt and messy. His eyes were dark and he had a crooked nose with cracked lips, matching his cracked yellow teeth. He was wearing ripped black shirt, ripped back trousers and scruffy black boots. A short sword was sheathed in a black leather scabbard at his waist.

His vile breath puffed in his face and she grimaced. He leered at her. "What have we here…" he said. "Does little princess want to play?" he asked, his hand trailing up her arm to caress her cheek sickeningly. "Get your filthy hands off me" Lucy snarled viciously at him. He grabbed both her wrists and harshly pinned them above her head with one hand. "Tut tut" he said. "I should punish you for that". He slowly trailed his fingers up her bare leg, and up her thigh under her dress.

Lucy hissed in outrage. How dare that filthy bastard touch her like that! She started to squirm, trying to get her hands free before he could do anything else. If she could just free one hand then she could reach her keys and teach this sicko a lesson. Keys you ask? Well, Lucy is a mage. A celestial spirit mage to be exact. **(Ha! You didn't think I would make her a mage, did you?)**

Her keys were gate keys that opened gates to celestial spirits that came and helped her when she needed help. Her keys were kept in a brown leather case that she kept strapped to her upper thigh. She only took them off when she was having a bath. They were always covered by her dresses, but Lucy had cut out a small hole in every dress she owned right above the keys. She had sewn a flap of fabric above the hole, so no one would see it. That meant she just had to reach under the flap and she could reach through the hole and easily get her keys. Unless she couldn't use her hands of course.

Lucy was furiously wriggling to get a hand free. The man started to move towards her face, grinning. _Oh god was he going to kiss her? Hell no! She was NOT going to lose her first kiss to this brute! That was for Natsu! _Lucy twisted her face away and pressed her lips tightly together. Then a loud voice called out "LET. HER. GO."

The man turned around and Lucy looked up to see Natsu standing there. "Natsu!" Lucy cried out in relief, a broad smile gracing her face. The man gulped, started sweating buckets and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Lucy looked at him, confused, and then looked back up at Natsu. Honestly, if she didn't know him she probably would have wet herself.

His bangs were over his face, but Lucy could see his eyes, which were LITERALLY blood red in fury. They were like looking into a fire. His hands were clenched at his sides, and you could practically _feel _the dark aura of fury radiating of him. Then he burst into flames. And I mean he literally burst into flames. At first Lucy was a little shocked then she was relieved again. _He's a mage? Awesome! He can beat that creep's ass into the ground!_ And that is just what he did.

Natsu was furious. He had been quite casually taking a walk through the forest when his enhanced hearing heard Lucy's voice saying "Get your filthy hands off me!" He immediately raced towards the sound of her voice as fear shot through his body. He burst through the trees to see Lucy pinned to a tree. With that assholes hand on her thigh. HIS. HAND. WAS. ON. HER. THIGH. THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW _DARE _HE TOUCH HIS LUCY!

Natsu was so mad he didn't release he had called her his Lucy. He was too focused on keeping himself from ripping that bastard limb from limb. Natsu shot forward. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" His flaming fist connected with the guy's stomach, with huge blast of flame and the man was sent flying through the trees. He hit him so hard he knocked over several trees as he flew back, until he was far from sight.

Natsu was left standing in a circle of charred trees, most of them ash on them forest floor. Fortunately Lucy was unharmed. She removed her arms from where they were shielding her face and her mouth dropped in awe. _He's bloody powerful…_ Natsu ran over to her. "Lucy!" he cried out kneeling in front of her. He gently held her arms and looked her over franticly for injuries. "Are you ok?"

Lucy's was still staring at him, mouth open. He though her awe was fear. He gently caressed her cheek with warm fingers. "Are you scared of me now? Please Luce, I promise I'd never ever hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me" he stammered. His voice was shaking. He was terrified of losing her. Lucy shut her mouth and chuckled quietly. She sat forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu, leaning her head on his warm chest.

"I'd never be afraid of you. I trust you Natsu. That was incredible. Thanks for saving my life". Natsu sighed in relief, and held her tightly against him. "Anytime Luce" he whispered against her hair. Suddenly Natsu's head shot up. He sniffed once then leapt to his feet. He stood protectively in front of Lucy as his eyes scanned the forest around them. Lucy stood up behind him. "What is it?" she asked. "Someone's here" Natsu replied.

Suddenly about 20 ropes unrolled from the tree tops. With a swish 20 men dressed in black slid silently down each one. Their faces were covered with black fabric. 10 were in front of Natsu and 10 were in front of Lucy. Natsu and Lucy stood back to back in the centre. Lucy slipped her hand down to hover above her keys. Natsu flicked his eyes over them. "Stay behind me" he whispered to Lucy. Lucy huffed. "I'm not helpless you know" she hissed back.

"Enough! Get them!" one of the men said, his voice muffled by the fabric wound over his mouth. The men all drew shiny metal blades out from black scabbards at their waists. Lucy sighed and raised one of her keys up to beside her face. "You get those ones I'll get these ones" she said to Natsu.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled, slashing the air with her key. The large black and white bull appeared beside her. "Moo! I'll protect Lucy's hot body!" he said, raising his large axe. Natsu growled lowly in his chest. He was shocked? _Lucy's a mage? _He turned to the men in front of him with a smirk. "Well, I can't let her show me up" he said earning a 'Hey!' from Lucy in the background. Fire dragon roar!" he easily knocked them away, while Taurus finished off the rest. "Thanks Taurus!" Lucy said as she closed his gate.

Natsu sighed. "I didn't even break a sweat" he said. Lucy put Taurus's key back and turned to him. "So, a mage huh?" she asked hands on hips. He grinned "Yep! Fire dragon slayer! They're pretty rare". Lucy nodded. "Celestial spirit" she said smiling. Natsu grinned then looked behind him at the unconscious men on the ground. "Umm…We should probably go" he said. Lucy giggled. "Yeah" she said. She grabbed her basket picked up the fallen roses and beckoned Natsu. "Come on. I want to show you something" she said. Natsu followed her.

Before long they came upon an ivy covered cave, its entrance covered with leafy vines. Lucy pushed the vines aside and walked through. They came upon a little clearing. The ground was covered with sweet green grass. A large oak tree stood majestically in the centre, soft clouds of dark green leaves on each dark brown branch. Beams of sunlight illuminated the area. A warm breeze brushed against Lucy's skin. "Ta da!" she said to Natsu who had walked up behind her. He whistled softly as he looked around. "Wow…It's beautiful" he said.

"Yeah. I found this place not long after my mother died. I always came here once I missed her. You're actually the first person I've shown it to" Lucy said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Natsu was touched. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Lucy liked the feel of his warm hand around hers, and Natsu liked having her small hand in his. He gave her hand a light squeeze as he smiled softly at her.

Lucy tugged Natsu up to the oak tree, and settled in the small hollow at the front. Natsu squeezed in beside her. Lucy laid her head against the tree and smiled, closing her eyes. Natsu stared at her face for a few moments, before laying his head beside hers. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and he gladly rested his face on the top of her head, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. They lay like that for a while.

Natsu broke the silence. "Luce?" he asked quietly. "Hmm?" she said, looking up at him. His breath caught in his throat. She just looked so angelic, her golden hair shimmering in the sun and her warm chocolate eyes glowing, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips into hers. Lucy's eyes snapped wide in shook. _He was kissing her! _His lips were so soft and warm that her eyes drifted shut and she melted into him.

Natsu's heart leapt sky-high with joy. His body felt hot and tingly. _She's kissing back!_ Lucy's fingers wound into his pink hair which was weirdly incredibly soft. Natsu's hands slipped onto her hips as he deepened the kiss. Lucy moaned softly into his mouth. Her body felt like it was on fire. He was an incredible kisser. They had to break apart for air.

Both panting, Natsu and Lucy stared at each other. Natsu flicked his tongue over his lips. "Umm…As much as I would _love_ to continue this, I…kind of have to go home" Lucy said sheepishly, biting her lip. She wanted to kick herself. _WHY of all times did she have to leave now? _Natsu was a little disappointed, but it couldn't be helped. He sighed and said "That's ok" he said, standing up. He reached out his hands, Lucy grabbed them and he pulled her to his feet. Their fingers intertwined, and Natsu slipped his arm around her waist again. Lucy grinned up at him, and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Once they got to Lucy's house – Natsu insisted on walking her the whole way. They got a few stares and a huge grin from Mr Green at their hand holding, but they didn't really care – Lucy turned to look at Natsu, smiling softly up at him. They stood with their foreheads touching, hands laced together. "Oh, I almost forgot" Natsu said, letting go of one of her hands and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a white envelope that had the royal crest was stamped on the wax seal.

Lucy looked at him, confused, taking it. She broke the seal and pulled out the thin piece of paper. She flipped it open and gasped at what was inside. It was a personal invitation to the ball. It didn't specify her name, but it was still a _personal_ invitation. The one her stepmother and stepsisters got was just a general one. She looked up at Natsu shocked. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Natsu asked "Will you come?"

"Will you be there?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. He looked so hopeful. Lucy bit her lip. "I…I'll try. I can't promise anything". Natsu's face fell a little. "But Luce you have to come!" Natsu exclaimed. He had to choose a bride tonight. He wasn't picking anyone unless it was Lucy. He wouldn't accept anyone else to be his wife. He loved her, and he badly wanted to start a family with her, and spend his life with her. He'd already made up his mind to ask her to marry him.

"It won't be any fun if you don't come" he whined. Lucy smiled. "I'll do my best" she said. Natsu sighed. "Ok. I'm saving my first dance for you" he said grinning. Lucy chuckled. "That's sweet of you" she smiled. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Natsu raised his hand to stroke her cheek, smiling into the kiss. They broke apart, smiling at each other. "Bye" Lucy said walking away backwards.

Before she could pull her hands away from his, Natsu pulled her towards him and slammed his lips into hers furiously, arms wrapping firmly around her. Lucy flung her arms around her neck, kissing him back fiercely. "Bye" Natsu whispered against her lips. They detached themselves then they both went in opposite directions, waving at each other, hearts soaring with joy and stupid grins unmoving on their faces.

Natsu's parents got seriously concerned once he first entered the castle. For one thing, he had a ginormous grin on his face. They didn't think they'd ever seen him smile as wide in his life before. But more importantly, he was _skipping_ through the doors. If you know Natsu Dragneel, you'll know he DOESN'T SKIP. EVER. So of course, his parents were concerned.

He gave them both a huge smile and said "Hi guys!" Igneel and Grandine looked him, then at each other then Igneel turned to one of the maids and said "Did you put something in his food this morning?" Natsu ignored them and ran up the stairs yelling "Can't talk I have to get ready for the ball". Igneel spat out the water he was drinking and Grandine looked up at Natsu. "Natsu sweetie" she started nervously. "The ball is in 10 hours". "I know, that's why I don't have much time" Natsu replied. He had to look his best for Lucy. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my son?" Igneel yelled up the stairs at him. Natsu only grinned down at them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy carefully brushed the numerous tangles out of Claudia's long brown hair. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. "Don't pull so hard you little tramp!" she screeched at Lucy, purposely ducking and squirming so Lucy would tug on her hair unwillingly. "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time" Lucy had to force out through her teeth as politely as she could. Claudia huffed in anger and snorted. Lucy continued to brush and style her hair.

She was currently getting her stepsisters ready for the ball. They were both squeezed into tiny corsets – much to Beatrice's displease. She couldn't fit into hers – and were wearing HUGE – and I mean huge – puffy dresses, with mountains upon mountains of fabric for the skirts and big puffy sleeves. They could barely walk in them. Of course their dressed were decorated with an excessive amount of glittering jewels of all colours, and large stupid ribbons.

Beatrice's dress was an ugly shade of dark yellow, and Claudia's was a vomit green colour, that looked like someone had threw up then made a dress out of it. Lucy had spent four hours of screaming and slapping trying to get them into them, then another two hours doing Beatrice's hair, and was now working on Claudia's. They were both going for the six-foot-tall-gem-covered-look. They were both wearing very thick layers of make-up with huge splotches of eye shadow the same colour as their dresses, and far too much lipstick. They looked completely ridiculous.

Two hours later Lucy finished with Claudia's hair. She looked in the mirror, turning her head from side to side then turned up her nose. "It will do" she huffed. "Anyways, I looked stunning in any hairstyle I have and any dress I wear" she twittered. "They men will be falling at my feet they'll be so blinded by my beauty. They'll be begging to dance with me" she giggled. "The prince will fall in love with me the _minute_ he lays eyes on me, and then he'll ask me to marry him and I'll be a princess!" she squealed. _Yeah_ Lucy though rolling her eyes. _You'll be completely stunning, but not in the way you hope…I think they'll be blinded for an entirely different reason…_

Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. _As for the prince…I seriously doubt it. _Beatrice flounced in. "Don't be idiotic Claudia" she huffed. _Wow Beatrice used a word larger than FOOD. _"He's _obviously_ going to fall head over heels for _me_" she crowed. "In your dreams" Claudia sneered. "Once he sees my incomparable beauty, he won't be able to think about any other woman except me". They started to scream at each other, squabbling. Lucy sat down on a stool, crossed her legs, and held the hairbrush until they were finished.

A loud clap broke their argument. Lucy, Claudia and Beatrice turned to see Hilda standing at the doorway, dressed in a just as huge, puffy dress – which was bright orange, which was sore on the eyes to look at but at least it was a little better than Claudia and Beatrice's dresses – with the same six foot hairstyle, same extravagant make-up, hands on hips, scowling and looking just as ridiculous as Claudia and Beatrice.

"What are you girls doing?" she snapped. Claudia and Beatrice stopped fighting and stared at the ground. "Proper young ladies don't squabble like children" she barked. "You'll never catch the prince's eye at this rate". "Sorry mother" Claudia and Beatrice chorused. Hilda smiled. "But of course, no one there will be as pretty as you two. The prince will have a hard time choosing" she said.

"Well he'll choose me of course" Claudia and Beatrice both said in unison. They glared at each other. "The carriage will be here soon. Lucy, get out. Since you clearly don't have a dress you won't be going" her stepmother said coldly. Claudia and Beatrice snickered. "Why should a peasant go anyways? She's not important" Claudia said. "Imagine, the prince might actually be in her presence" Beatrice sneered. "He'll have to hold his nose to bear with her _stench_". They both laughed loudly. "Excuse me Your Highness" Claudia simpered, mimicking Lucy. "Would you mind holding my broom?" They burst into peals of laughter, Hilda joining in. Lucy decided it would be best to leave.

She climbed down the cold stone steps into the cellar. She made her way towards her dresser and knelt down in front of the bottom drawer. She slowly opened it with a creak. Inside was the only thing she had left of her mother. It was her mother's favourite dress. She lifted it up from where it had been folded up for 9 years. It was a simple dress. The skirt was pink with white petticoats, with small pink bows lining the hem. The bodice was pink as well, with a white ribbon tied around the waist which criss-crossed around the back then joined again at a bow right on her chest. It was strapless, and showed just a bit of cleavage.

It was accompanied by too pink shoes with a small heel and a pink ribbon for hair. Lucy quickly slipped it on over her head and slid her feet into the shoes. They fit perfectly, and so did the dress. Lucy brushed out her hair and tied it back in a side ponytail with the pink ribbon. She left her invitation from Natsu in her drawer. She wouldn't need it if she was going with her stepfamily.

The noise of horses hooves met her ears as the carriage pulled up outside. She heard her stepsisters and stepmothers muffled voices as they made their way to the door. She bolted up, ran up the stairs and raced into the hallway. "Wait!" she cried out. Her stepmother and stepsisters turned, and their mouths fell open in shock. Lucy cleared her throat. "You said I could come if I had a dress" she said, clenching her hands together behind her back.

Her stepmother swallowed. "Yes…I did…" she said. "But mother she can't come!" Claudia and Beatrice shrieked. Her stepmother held up a hand and silenced them. She walked slowly towards Lucy. Lucy was getting a bad feeling. Her stepmother looked her up and down. "Well, you have a dress, so there is no reason why you can't come" she said. Lucy's face lit up. "Really?" she breathed. Her stepmother suddenly lashed out and before Lucy could stop her she ripped a huge piece of fabric off Lucy's dress.

The loud ripping noise echoed through the large hallway. Lucy gasped in shock and looked up at her stepmother in horror. Her stepmother smirked. "How silly of me" she said sweetly. "I am _so_ sorry my dear". Claudia and Beatrice were at her side in seconds. Claudia ripped the left side off her skirt while Beatrice ripped the bodice and bow to pieces. Lucy stood back, holding the ripped pieces of fabric in her hands, so shocked she was speechless. Claudia and Beatrice smiled sweetly at her. "_Oh no_ Lucy! Your dress! I guess you can't go to the ball after all" Claudia sneered. Then they all started laughing while Lucy stared at them with wide eyes. _No…_

"Come along girls, we've wasted enough time with inferior matters" her stepmother said as she flounced out the door, Claudia and Beatrice right behind her. "Oh and Lucy" her stepmother said. "I'll expect supper and a spotless house when we get back" she said. The door slammed shut, the bang echoing, leaving Lucy standing there in the rags of her dress. She clenched the fabric of her dress in her hands as tears began to drip, sliding down her skin. "How could they…My mother's dress…" she whispered, before she collapsed on the white tiles of the hallway, burying her head in her arms as sobs raked her body.

•••

Half an hour later, Lucy was still curled up on the cold floor. She had stopped crying, but she lay motionless in sorrow. _I won't be able to see Natsu again…So much for my first ever ball…And my dress…My mother's dress…It was all I had left of her…_ Lucy stared at the ceiling blankly. Then her eyes snapped wide as she had an idea. She sat up quickly, rubbing her red eyes. _That just might work…I can go to the ball… _She grinned in triumph, standing up. _After all, who needs a fairy godmother?_ She raised one of her keys. _When you have spirits?_

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" she cried. The pink haired maid appeared in front of her. "Do I need to be punished princess?" she asked bowing. Lucy sweat dropped. "No Virgo, I need you to bring me a dress. And shoes" Lucy asked. "Right away princess" Virgo replied. She disappeared the reappeared after a few seconds. "Is this suitable princess" Virgo asked as she held up a dress. Lucy gasped in awe. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen in her life.

The skirt was a very pale blue, with crisp white petticoats underneath. A thick darker blue ribbon was tied around the waist, tied in a bow at the left with more blue ribbon trailing out from beneath it. Another trail of blue ribbon came out the back. The bodice was the same colour as the skirt, split at her lower back, leaving her back bare, and climbed up her front re-joining behind her neck. It was accompanied with two long pale blue gloves, the same colour as the skirt and bodice, that ended between her elbow and shoulder with a blue ribbon. **(It's the dress in the profile picture)**

"It's beautiful Virgo" Lucy breathed. Virgo smiled. "Shall we see if it fits?" Lucy nodded vigorously. The dress fit like a glove. Lucy twirled, laughing with joy. "Oh, I almost forgot" Virgo said. She knelt in front of Lucy and pulled out two glass slippers. They sparkled and shimmered as light danced across their surface. They had a slightly bigger heel than her pink ones, and a sparkling glass heart decorated the toe. "Glass slippers?" Lucy asked. Virgo nodded. "They're specially made in the spirit world, so they'll only fit you" Virgo said as she slipped them onto Lucy's feet. They were weirdly comfortable. "Are you satisfied princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy nodded. "Thank you so much Virgo" she said.

Virgo nodded "My pleasure. Oh, but princess, there is something you should know. There's a problem in the spirit world at the moment, so your clothes will disappear at midnight and you'll be left in what you were wearing before" she said. Lucy frowned in concern. "What problem? Can I help?" she asked. Virgo smiled and said "No, it's just a little glitch; it will be fixed by tomorrow". Lucy nodded "Ok Virgo, I'll be careful". "Have fun" Virgo replied and she disappeared back to the spirit world.

Lucy raised another key. "Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" she yelled. Cancer appeared, snapping his scissors. "What do you need me for ebi?" he asked. "I need you to do my hair Cancer" Lucy asked. "Sure thing ebi". A few minutes later, Lucy's hair was tied up in a simple bun with two long pieces of hair framing her face, tied back with a string of blue beads. Cancer had also given her daggling diamond earrings. "Thanks so much Cancer, I love it" Lucy said happily. "Anytime" Cancer replied as he disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy jumped up and down a little to get her excitement. She couldn't wait to get to the ball. She quickly hurried to the cellar and put on her diamond heart necklace. It was the perfect finishing touch. She grabbed the invitation Natsu gave her and slipped it into her pocket. Lucy raced to the doors and flung them open. Then she froze on the stone step. _Crap! How was she going to get to the ball? The carriage was gone!_ Lucy looked up and saw a beautiful snow white horse with a golden bridle and reins standing at the bottom of the steps. A note was attached to the bridle.

Lucy cautiously approached him and slowly stroked his nose. He seemed friendly and calm. Lucy pulled the note off and flicked it open. It said:

_This is Snow. He'll disappear at midnight too, so be careful. Good luck, Virgo_

Lucy smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. She pulled herself up onto the saddle, being careful not to wrinkle her dress, and grabbed the reins. "Come on Snow! To the castle!" Lucy cried, snapping the reins. Snow whinnied then galloped off, Lucy barely able to stop herself from screaming with excitement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Natsu impatiently drummed his fingers repeatedly on the arm of his throne. He was _so_ bored! He didn't get the point of balls. He sighed for the hundredth time, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. Where the hell was Lucy? The ball started half an hour ago and was in full swing, but she still hadn't arrived. His parents kept bugging him to go dance, but he was keeping to his word that he would save his first dance for her. So where was she? Oh God what if something happened? What if she was injured or worse?

Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably in his throne. Now he wanted to go check if she was ok. He wanted her to be her with him. Much to his displeasure he had to dress up in a white and gold suit with golden buttons and shining black shoes. He wasn't complaining as much as he normally would, as he might impress Lucy more if he dressed up. He was sitting at the head of the ballroom in his red throne beside his father and mothers. He had to wear a crown, unfortunately. The heavy gold with the ruby at the front was _seriously_ uncomfortable. Speaking of thrones, crowns and… princes, how would Lucy react?

He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid of how she would take it. He was terrified that she would hate him once she found out. The wrung his hands nervously. What if she didn't agree to marry him? What would he do then? He wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't there with him. A sudden gasp echoed through the ballroom, and the music stopped abruptly. Frowning, Natsu flicked his eyes up to see what the problem was. His elbow slipped of the arm and his mouth dropped in awe at the sight before him. It was Lucy.

Lucy showed her invitation to the doorman, slid it back into her pocket and stood at the top of the tall marble staircase, looking down at the ongoing ball. She looked amazedly at the glorious ballroom. Then she realized everyone was staring at her. Whispers bounced off the ballroom walls. "Who is she?" "I've never seen her before." "Look at that dress!" And the music had stopped. She gulped nervously. She didn't look that horrible did she? Her eyes travelled up and met Natsu's shocked ones. Where he was sitting on the throne. With a crown on his head. As the prince. The prince…_Natsu was the prince. _

It took a few seconds for the truth to settle in. _Natsu…the prince? Natsu the prince…NATSU IS THE PRINCE! _The realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. NATSU IS THE PRINCE! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME! _That liar!_ Lucy felt her heart start to shatter into pieces. _What was all that then? Was it all just a joke? Why would a prince take interest in a lousy maid like me? He wasn't serious…_Lucy bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She took a deep breath, and slowly descended the stairs.

_That damn bastard…And he still has to look incredible doesn't he? _Lucy couldn't help but let her eyes drift down Natsu's body. She was still in love with him after all. She'd have to get rid of those feelings… He looked so amazingly handsome in his fine white suit. Lucy still wanted to run up to him and kiss him. She smirked inwardly at the flabbergasted look on his face.

Natsu drank in every glorious inch of Lucy with hungry eyes. Crap she looked so beautiful…Her dress was stunning, and hugged every curve of that amazing body of hers, and she was wearing his necklace! He felt his chest swell in joy. Natsu wanted to run up the stairs and hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Once he saw the furious glare she was sending in his direction, he decided that might not be a good idea if he wanted to live. _She's mad at me…_ Natsu immediately saw the crowd of men starting to gather at the bottom of the stairs. A low possessive growl rippled through his chest. He'd be damned if her let some other bastard steal _his_ Lucy's first dance.

In seconds he was at the bottom of the stairs. Lucy stopped in front of him, scowling. He cleared his dry throat, and bowed in front of her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, scared of her reply. _Damn I can't refuse in front of all these people…That would look bad… _"You may" Lucy replied mildly, holding out one small hand. Natsu grinned, relieved and placed a warm kiss on her smooth skin. They proceeded towards the centre of the ballroom, Lucy refusing to look at him. The music started to play again as Natsu and Lucy spun into a waltz.

Once again they both had to marvel at how good it felt once their hands were together – much to Lucy's annoyance. She continued to blatantly avoid looking Natsu in the eye. She also saw her stepmother and stepsisters by the food table at the back. Her heart stopped in fear. _What if they recognized her? They didn't look like they did_. In fact she heard Claudia's very loud "Who is _she_?" She let out a breath of relief. _Thank God._ She turned back to Natsu. "Lucy…" Natsu pleaded. No reply. "Lucy please look at me…please Luce…" he pleaded desperately. Lucy reluctantly flicked her eyes up to his. "Something wrong Your Highness?" she asked politely. Natsu squeezed the hand that was in his. "Don't call me that…" he whispered. "Well…you're the prince" Lucy's voice stuck slightly. "What else would I call you?"

Natsu shook his head in despair. "Lucy it's me…its Natsu…I'm the same person…" "And how am I supposed to know if that's true" Lucy said sharply. "Please Luce…I'm still me, I haven't changed…" Lucy shook her head, and looked up at him. His breath caught at the pain in her eyes. "That's what you don't seem to get Natsu…You have changed…Everything's changed". The music stopped and the dance ended. "Your Highness" Lucy said coldly as she curtseyed. She whipped around and walked away. "Lu -" Natsu started as he reached after her, but soon a gaggle of women were twittering all over him, asking him to dance. Once he looked up again, Lucy was gone.

Lucy stood in the shadows of the ballroom, twirling the stem of a glass of punch she had swiped from one of the beverage tables. It was mostly to avoid the men who seemed to be searching for her, looking to claim a dance. Bu Lucy didn't feel like dancing anymore. She watched as Natsu was forced to dance with several different ladies. She couldn't help it, but jealousy bubbled up inside her chest. She sighed, downed her punch in one gulp, set the glass on one of the tables and slipped out of the ballroom.

She entered a cool hallway. Looking around, she saw the large portraits of the royal family, past and present, lining the walls. It must be the portrait hall. She sat down on a small red sofa and leaned her head back, rubbing a hand over her eyes. Looking up she saw Natsu's portrait, right in front of her. He looked so regal, and handsome. The artist had captured him very well. "It took me forever to get it right". Lucy turned to see Natsu standing in the doorway. He offered her a soft smile, and shut the door quietly behind him.

Lucy scowled, turned and started to march away, but Natsu was at her heels in seconds. "Lucy please…" he reached out and grabbed her hand as it swung behind her. She twisted and ripped her hand out of his grasp. "What?" she spat. Natsu gulped, and she saw anguish twist in his eyes. She was shocked. _He was upset?_ "Please Lucy…Will you please let me explain?" he pleaded. He took both of her hands in his and gently stroked them. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" she hissed, but she didn't pull away. "So you can lie to me some more?" Lucy swallowed. "Was it all just a prank Natsu? Was any of it real? Did you mean any of it?" She felt tears sting her eyes.

Natsu squeezed her hands, hard. "Never say that Lucy. All of it was real, all of it was all me…just without my title. I promise you, I meant everything I ever said or did…Don't you trust me Lucy?" He looked in her eyes, and all she could see was pure sincerity, and panic, fear and sadness. _Was he telling the truth…? _He looked like he was about to start crying… _Maybe he was telling the truth…Why else would he be this upset?_

Lucy slowly nodded. Natsu let out a breath of relief. "Will you come with me, so I can explain?" he asked. Lucy thought for a moment, then looked up at him and smiled. "Sure" she replied. Natsu grinned and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you" he whispered into her hair. He pulled back and admired her. "You look stunningly beautiful by the way" he added, smiling softly. Lucy flushed, and looked at the ground. "Well you look very handsome" she mumbled. "Why thank you Luce, I couldn't agree more" he replied cheekily.

"My lady" he said, offering his arm. Lucy looped her arm through his as they walked down the stairs. "So where are we going?" Lucy asked. "It's a secret" Natsu said with a wink. Lucy rolled her eyes at him. Natsu chuckled. "This way" he said. They walked through a neat garden, up a flight of stone steps, and there was an oak door in front of them, set into a stone wall. Natsu reached forward and swung it open. "Ta-da!" he announced. Lucy gasped at the sight in front of her.

It was a little clearing, with a huge glittering fountain standing in one corner, crystal water tumbling quietly into a large pool below. The dark green grass was trimmed neatly, and a white metal bench was set against the wall, fitted with a white cushion that was surprisingly clean. It was extraordinarily peaceful, the only noise being the soft swish of water falling. "Do you like it?" Natsu asked from behind her as he shut the oak door softly. "I love it" Lucy breathed in wonder.

"Good" Natsu smiled as he led her to the bench. They sat down on the comfy cushion beside each other. Natsu sighed, taking of his crown. He ran a hand through his pink hair and set the crown down beside him. "I guess I owe you an explanation" he said. "I should probably start at the beginning. Well, I'm the prince, yippee. Since I'm an only child, I never had any brothers or sisters to play with, so I was lonely. I tried to visit the village, many times, but someone would always catch me and bring me back".

"Once I did manage to visit the by myself, no one really noticed me. Until you came along". He looked up at Lucy and smiled. "You're the first real friend I've ever had. You're the first real anything I've ever had, and I didn't want to lose you". He sighed again and looked down in shame. "I wanted to tell you…I really did but…I was scared…I thought you might hate me, and run away and I couldn't bare for that to happen…because…"

He looked into her eyes again, and took her hands in his. "…Because at some point during your kindness and smiles, your beauty and that unbelievable smelling hair of yours, and your weirdness, and everything else in between…I fell in love with you…" Lucy gasped in surprise. _Natsu loves me? _"And…well…I couldn't bear to let you leave me…because I don't think I can live without you Lucy." He squeezed her hands gently. "So do you think you could find it in that huge heart of yours to forgive me?" he asked shakily.

Lucy was speechless, still wrapping her head around his previous statement. _"I fell in love with you…" _She grinned widely and threw her arms around Natsu's neck, slamming her lips forcefully into his. Natsu was shocked, but quickly recovered and held her tightly against him, kissing her passionately back. His heart soared to have her in his arms again, and to feel her soft lips on his again.

They slowly pulled apart, but remained with their foreheads touching. Lucy smiled softly up at Natsu, her eyes shining. She gently cupped his cheek and stroked it. "Of course I can" she replied. "Because somewhere along with your idiocy, childishness, incredible appetite, destructiveness, kindness, infective grins and annoying attractiveness" – Natsu grinned at that one – "I fell in love with you". She smiled at Natsu as his mouth dropped in shock.

Then he lunged at her, crushed her in his arms and fiercely kissed her. Lucy was all too happy to respond with just as much ferocity. Natsu pulled away and buried his face in her neck. He breathed in her scent deeply, then mumbled "I love you" as he placed a wet kiss on her skin. Lucy giggled, running her hands through his soft pink hair. "I love you too" she whispered in his ear.

Natsu cupped her cheek then stroked it gently. He placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "So, glass slippers huh?" he said, looking at her feet. Lucy giggled, and waved her feet in the air. "Yeah. One of my spirits, Virgo brought them for me. She said they were specially made in the spirit world so they should only fit me". "Cool" Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled happily then her face dropped slightly as she thought of something. Natsu noticed the change immediately. He frowned in concern. "What is it?" he asked gently. Lucy sighed. "Well, you told me about your past…I might as well share mine" she said. "You don't have to if you don't want to -" Natsu started but Lucy cut him off. "No. I want you to know".

Lucy shifted so she was sitting on Natsu's lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her soft warm body closer against him. He leaned his chin against her head, smelling her beautiful blonde hair. Lucy settled back against his warm back. She sighed in content. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. She looked up at Natsu. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, gesturing to their current position. Natsu shook his head. "Not at all". On the contrary he was loving every second.

Natsu leaned down and placed a brief kiss on her lips. "I'll begin then" Lucy said. "Well, I'm Duke Heartfilia's daughter. My mother was Layla Heartfilia". "Duke Heartfilia?" Natsu asked. "You mean Jude Heartfilia? I remember my mother talking about him once". "Yep, him. Well, once I was 9 years old, my mother died of a disease. A year later, my father remarried to a women called Hilda. My new stepmother". "Hilda? Wait, you mean Duchess Heartfilia? I thought you said you were her maid?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I am her maid" Lucy replied. "Once my father died, 1 month later, my stepmother forced me out of my room, took away all my belongings and made me sleep in the cellar. She fired all the maids and staff, and said I was doing all the work from then on. I was so young I was too terrified to do anything but obey her". As she had been speaking, Natsu had been tightening his grip on Lucy with each sentence.

"That's horrible" he breathed, shocked that she had to go through that. A snarl of anger escaped his mouth. He made a mental note to KILL her stepmother later. Well…maybe not kill, but he'd make sure she paid for doing that to his Lucy. He nuzzled her head and hugged her against his chest, comforting her. "Well why didn't you just run away when you were older? Or used your spirits?"

"Because" Lucy said bitterly. "It would only make things worse. I didn't want to burden anyone with me, especially the poorer people. They can't afford another mouth to feed. If I wanted to become a maid in any households, or tried to see if anyone could afford or would be kind enough to take me in, then my stepmother would just find me - which wouldn't be that difficult with all the gossiping in the town – and lie and tell however employed me or took me in that I killed my mother and father, and I was a murder. Then they would throw me out in fear, and tell everyone about me being a murderer and then no one in the town would ever speak to me again, and they would probably kick me out of the kingdom, and I didn't want that. Leaving the kingdom altogether was a no-go as well".

"How do you know she would do something like that?" Natsu asked, even more horrified than before. "She told me that's what she would if I tried running away" Lucy replied. Natsu hugged her tightly, stroking her head. "I'm so sorry" he mumbled against her hair. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault" Lucy said. Natsu caressed her cheek lovingly. "I promise I'll get you away from that place" he said. Lucy leaned into his hand, smiling up at him. "Thank you Natsu" she said. She leaned up and kissed him. Natsu slid his arm around her waist, happily kissing her back.

He flicked his tongue gently along her lower lip. Lucy moaned into his mouth, her lips parting slightly in shock. Natsu used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy squeaked slightly in surprise, which quickly turned to moans as Natsu's tongue explored her wet cavern. Their tongues tangled together in a fight for dominance. They both had to break apart for air. Natsu immediately attacked Lucy's neck, trailing large open mouth kisses down the expanse of creamy skin.

Lucy moaned in pleasure, tangling her hands in Natsu's hair. He nipped her neck softly, which was followed by Lucy's loud moan. Natsu nipped down her neck, desperate to draw more delicious moans from that adorable mouth of hers. He slid his warm hands up Lucy's exposed back, leaving her body tingling. Lucy pulled his head back up to attack his mouth. They were passionately engaging in another fierce battle of the tongues when a distant voice called out "Your Highness! Prince Natsu! Where are you?" Natsu ignored it and kept kissing Lucy. The voice called out again "Your Highness! Your father wants to talk to you!"

Lucy pulled back, and gave Natsu a small smile. "You should probably go" she said. Natsu groaned in frustration. He sighed then stood up. He grasped both of Lucy's hands and said "I'll be right back. Will you wait here for me?" "Of course" Lucy smiled. Natsu brought up both her hands and kissed them, then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Bye" he whispered before he slipped out through the door. Lucy heard is irritated voice say "What?" to however it was calling. She heard muffled voices then two pairs of retreating footsteps.

She sighed, hugged herself tightly and fell back against the bench, an idiotic grin planted on her face. Her heart was doing loop-the-loops with happiness. _NATSU LOVES ME! _She hopped up on her feet and skipped over to the fountain. She sat down on the shining white edge of the bowl and stared at her reflection in the still water. _Could this be the face of a future princess? _She nibbled on her lip and slowly broke the surface of the water with her fingertips, dragging her fingers through the cool water. _Would Natsu ask her to marry him? Someday? He said he loved her, but…he was a prince, and she was a maid. He deserved better…But what if he didn't care? Well if he asked, she would say yes in a heartbeat… _

A loud dong broke Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked up in slight annoyance. Her eyes snapped wide in fear. The hand of the huge golden clock in the distance was set on 12, the dong of midnight echoing throughout the kingdom. _Midnight…But what about Natsu? She couldn't just leave without saying anything…He might decide he doesn't want to be with me anymore if I just leave…_As the ends of Lucy's gown started to slowly turn faintly pink, she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to be left standing in rags.

She bolted to the door flinging it open, and raced out. Just as she started to run down the marble steps to the front doors, a voice called out behind her "Lucy!" She turned to see Natsu leaning over the marble railing looking confused and scared. "Natsu…" she whispered. She was torn between running to him and running away, back to her house. She made a split second decision, as the ends of her dress were becoming pinker by the second, to keep running down the stairs. _I'm sorry Natsu…_

Natsu wasn't about to let her go that easily. He came back from his _interesting_ – a lecture on why the hell he wasn't in the ballroom dancing – conversation with his father, looking_ very_ much forward to continue where they left off with Lucy, only to find her running away down the steps. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! Was I too forward? Has she decided she hasn't forgiven me? What if she doesn't want to be with me? _So he leaned over the railings and yelled down at her. She looked…afraid…of something. What was wrong?

Once she continued running, Natsu immediately vaulted over the railings and landed neatly in her path. He grabbed her arms to stop her from knocking him over. "Natsu!" Lucy cried. "Luce what is it? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what it is and I'll-" He was cut off by Lucy pressing her lips against his in a breathless kiss. "Meet me at my special place at 2 O'clock tomorrow. I'll explain everything then" she whispered against his lips, before dodging past him and continuing to run down the stairs.

Natsu was left in shock for a few moments, before he turned and yelled "Wait!" running after her. Lucy was on the last part of the staircase when one of her glass slippers slipped of her foot. She gasped in shock and whipped around. Natsu was quickly advancing on her, so she left it there and kept running, her bare foot getting painfully jabbed by sharpish stones of the place courtyard. She grabbed Snow's reins – who was restlessly pacing outside the front doors – swung herself on and yelled "Yah!" while snapping the reins. Snow reared then galloped off at top speed.

Natsu reached the bottom of the steps just as Snow raced of. He could only stand and watch as the love of his life disappeared in a brown dust cloud. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked the marble step in anger, furious with himself. _What did I do wrong? I just had to scare the only woman I've ever loved away_… He walked sorrowfully up the steps. He stopped once he saw the beautiful glittering glass slipper. Reaching down, he picked it up and ran his thumb over the smooth surface. Then he held it closely against his heart.

Just as Lucy hopped off Snow the 12th dong sounded, and both her dress and Snow disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles. Lucy was left shivering in the cold dark in the pink rags of her mother's dress and her diamond heart necklace. She hurried inside before she froze to death. Shutting the door behind her, Lucy slid to the ground, exhausted. She saw something sparkle, and looked down to see one glass slipper still on her foot. She slipped it off and held it closely against her heart. _Thank you…Virgo…_

•••

"Natsu sweetie? Do you want anything to eat?" Natsu shook his head, eyes blankly staring at the glittering slipper in front of him. His mother was standing by the door, shocked. She cleared her throat. "Right, but come down if you need anything, ok dear?" No reply. Grandine shut the door to Natsu's room softly, and turned to the gobsmacked Igneel. "He doesn't want food?" Igneel hissed. "Since when has _Natsu_ ever _not_ wanted food?"

"Did you see his eyes?" Grandine whispered. "He couldn't stop staring at that glass slipper..." A grin slowly crept across her face. "I think he's in love!" she squealed. "Shush be quiet" Igneel whispered hurrying her away. "In love? Natsu? Are you sure?" Grandine nodded vigorously. "I saw his eyes when he was looking at that slipper. He's in love with that girl, I'm sure of it". "But we don't know who she is!" Igneel said. "She left early, and Natsu went up to his room right after and didn't come out since. He must not know who she is either…"

"Then we have to find her" Grandine said. "This might the one Igneel! Oh, we'll have such cute grandchildren!" Grandine cooed with hearts in her eyes as Igneel sweat-dropped at his wife. "We have to find her first" Igneel said. He snapped his fingers as he had an idea. "I know! Why don't we get all the eligible women in the kingdom come to the castle tomorrow and try on that slipper! Whoever it fits is the girl Natsu will marry!" "But any number of girls could fits that slipper" Grandine said. "How do we know which is the right one?" "We don't" Igneel said. "But Natsu will. If they're all here then he's _bound_ to recognize her. That slipper is our only clue. We have to do something to find her".

Grandine considered it for a moment. "I guess we don't have much of a choice" she said. Igneel grinned. "Brilliant! I'll send out the royal proclamation tomorrow morning. How does 3 O'clock sound, for everyone to come?" "That should be fine" Grandine replied. Igneel moved to go up the stairs. "I'll go tell Natsu". Grandine grabbed his arm before he could go any further. She shook her head. "I think that it's best to leave him alone for tonight".


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy was quietly doing some sewing in the cellar when she heard the muffled screams. She bolted up the steps, thinking that someone was injured, only to find them screaming with joy, jumping up and down hugging each other. She frowned in confusion then she saw the open letter lying on the floor. She picked it up and saw the royal crest stamped on the wax seal. She pulled the thin piece of paper out and opened it.

_King Igneel and Queen Grandine request the presence of every eligible maiden in the kingdom at the royal palace at 3 O'clock, to try on the glass slipper. The woman who the slipper fits will become his Highness Prince Natsu's bride._

_King Igneel Dragneel_

_Queen Grandine Dragneel_

The letter fell from Lucy's numb fingers. Her mind was flying at 100 miles a second. _Glass…slipper…Glass slipper…Her glass slipper…The slipper that would only fit her…OH DEAR GOD._ SHE WAS GOING TO BE NATSU'S BRIDE! THAT SLIPPER WOULD ONLY FIT HER! She barely managed not to start hyperventilating. _Well…She would love to be Natsu's wife…And start a family with him…_Her heart flew at the thought._ Maybe this wasn't as horrible as she thought? Plus it was seriously romantic to go through hundreds of screaming girls just to get to her. But he knew who she was, her name and where she lived? So what was the point in this? _

"I'm going to marry the prince!" Claudia screamed. "That slipper will obviously fit me since I'm the one who's going to be his bride." "No! It's going to fit _me_, since _I'm_ the one who's going to marry him! It's destiny" Beatrice screeched. They started bickering. "Girls!" her stepmother snapped. She glared at them, hands on hips. "Now, you girls let me down last night when you failed to catch the prince's eye". "It wasn't our fault mother!" Beatrice wailed. "Yeah it was that stupid blonde tramp who stole him" Claudia growled. Lucy smirked slightly. "Well now is your last chance to seal the deal. DO NOT let me down girls." she snapped.

"Now let's get ready you need to look your best. Lucy! Get our dresses, now! Once your finished helping us get ready, occupy yourself, I don't care what you do. Since one of my beautiful girls will be marrying the prince, we'll be staying at the palace from now on. I'll send someone to look after the house, and we won't need you anymore, so go live on the streets or something I don't care" she snarled, before turning and marching up the stairs. Her stepsisters followed, sending smug grins at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. _Of course stepmother, as compassionate as ever. _She smiled to herself. _Who knows? The prince's bride might be someone you'll never expect._

•••

Natsu made his way rather grumpily down the stairs. His mind was still on Lucy. _Why did she run away?_ He'd have to wait until 2 O'clock to find out. "Natsu!" his mother cried ecstatically the moment he stepped in. she grabbed him by the shoulders and practically threw him into a chair. She sat in front of him, grinning. "Your father and I have something to tell you" she squeaked. Igneel lowered his newspaper to look at them. "What?" Natsu muttered gruffly. "Well, we couldn't help but notice how much you kept staring at that slipper". Natsu looked away, lifting a glass of water to his lips.

"And how upset you've been since last night. So we decided to find the girl and we're getting all the eligible maidens to come to the palace at 3 O'clock today, and however the slipper fits will be your bride". Natsu spat his water out all over the table. "YOU DID WHAT!" he roared, slamming his glass down. "Natsu, manners" his mother chided sharply. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" he screamed. "Because we know you like this girl and we want to find her" Igneel said calmly, folding his newspaper. "But that slipper could fit any number of women! How can we -"

Natsu stopped abruptly as he remembered what Lucy said last night; _They were specially made in the spirit world, so they'll only fit me. _Slowly he sat back down, thinking it over. "We know that, so you'll just have to pick the right one" Grandine said. "The proclamation has already been delivered to every household, so we can't go back now anyway". _Looks like he doesn't have a choice…_ "Fine" Natsu said. Grandine grinned. "Fantastic".

•••

Natsu paced impatiently by the oak tree, waiting for Lucy to arrive. He wrung his sweating hands and pushed his hair back. He sighed and flopped down in the little hollow. Pacing wasn't going to do him any good. He was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life before. He had a _very_ important question to ask Lucy…

His sharp sense of smell quickly picked up the intoxicating scent of Lucy. His head whipped up and he saw her making her way across the field towards him, smiling once she saw him. He grinned, leaped up and ran to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Lucy gladly returned it, her arms creeping up to slip around his neck.

"Hey" Natsu said. "Hey" Lucy laughed smiling. Hands still intertwined they walked together to the tree. Natsu settled his back against the trunk, holding Lucy comfortably in his arms. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. _Looks like she didn't hate him. Thank the Gods above. _Lucy sighed in content, snuggling more firmly against Natsu's chest.

"So I guess I owe you an explanation" Lucy said. Natsu hummed, pulling her closer against him. "Well, I didn't actually have a dress for the ball, so Virgo, my spirit, brought me the dress as well as the slippers. There was some problem in the spirit world at the time so my dress would disappear at midnight. So…" "So you had to leave at midnight so you wouldn't be standing there in a dirty dress or" Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly "naked. Not that I would be complaining if that happened" he added with a cheekily – and slightly perverted - grin.

"Pervert!" Lucy laughed at him. "I would not have ended up naked. But…speaking of slippers…" she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "The every-woman-come-to the-palace-to-try-on-the-slipper-thing?" she questioned. "Wasn't my idea" Natsu replied. "My parents decided it was smart since they decided I didn't know who the mysterious-girl-at-the-ball was."

Lucy nodded. "Kind of stupid, really, since I already know who I'm going to marry" Natsu said. Lucy stiffened a little. _Who was he going to marry?_ Natsu noticed her reaction, but he continued anyway. "I mean really". He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Only one person is perfect to be my wife. You know the perfect, unbelievable, beautiful girl who would wear _glass slippers_ to a ball?"

Lucy didn't hear him for a moment she was so lost in thought. _So romantic c…Going through every girl in the kingdom just for the one girl…What a lucky_ – WAIT. Lucy leapt up and turned to face Natsu. "Glass slippers…" she croaked. Natsu stood up in front of her, smiling. "Glass slippers" he repeated, taking her small hands in his. "You mean…me?" Lucy managed to squeak. Natsu caressed her cheek lovingly. "Who else?"

Natsu got down on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He flipped the lid open, revealing a beautiful glittering diamond on a shining silver band. _A diamond ring. _Lucy clapped a shaking hand over her mouth as tears began to stream down her face. Natsu took her other trembling hand in his, stroking the top soothingly. Natsu cleared his throat.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are the most amazing, incredible, beautiful, kind, stunning, generous, caring woman I've ever met in my life. In the short time that I've know you, you managed to make me fall completely head over heels in love with you. So, do you think you could put up with my idiocy, destructiveness and everything else for a lifetime longer, and marry me?"

Lucy didn't hesitate before nodding, tears still streaming down her face. "Yes" she whispered. "YES!" she yelled more loudly, lunging at Natsu. A huge grin split Natsu's face and he jumped up and caught her by the waist. He twirled her in the air, both of them laughing joyously. They slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss, hearts soaring. Natsu slipped the ring onto her finger during the kiss.

They broke apart. "I love you so much Luce" Natsu whispered. "I love you too" Lucy smiled. "I love you more" Natsu replied grinning. Lucy giggled. She looked down at the shimmering ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Natsu" she breathed. She kissed him softly. "Of course, my princess deserves the best" he replied. Lucy's eyes snapped wide. "Oh my God" Lucy breathed. "I'm going to be a princess" she squeaked. "Natsu, I can't be a princess, I-I'm not princess material! I'm a maid!"

"Lucy you're no more of a maid than I am" Natsu said. "I can't think of _anyone_ that would make a better princess than you. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise". Lucy grinned at him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She leaned into the warmth and comfort of his embrace and she felt her worries just slip away. As long as Natsu was by her side, nothing could go wrong.

•••

Lucy knocked timidly on the wooden door. "Enter!" a sharp voice answered. Lucy slowly pushed the door open cautiously. "What?" he stepmother snapped as soon as she came in. "The carriage has arrived stepmother. And this came from the palace" she answered, holding out another white envelope with the royal crest stamped onto the wax seal. She stepmother snatched it out of her fingers and flicked it open, almost tearing it.

Her eyes flicked over the letter then she nodded and stuffed it into her pocket. She opened her large chest of drawers and pulled a slip of paper out of the first one, stuffing it into her pocket also. Lucy craned her neck but couldn't see what they were. She didn't know what the letter said either. "Come along girls" her stepmother said. Her stepsisters rose to their feet and plodded ungracefully out the door. Lucy followed them down the stairs.

"Lucy" her stepmother said as she opened the door. "Make us a snack for when we come back to collect our things, to bring them to the palace once we begin to live there. Leave it on the table and get out of here before we arrive. I don't want anyone to know we actually _lived _with filth like you. Go wherever the hell you what, die for all I care, but don't ever come near us again" she snarled before she whipped out the door. Her stepsisters sent disgusted glances at her before they pranced out after her. The carriage trundled of to the palace, for the trying on of the glass slipper.

Lucy sighed, and went down to the cellar. _She's cocky isn't she? She'll be furious once she finds out… _Lucy pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it back onto her finger. She smiled softly as it glittered in the sunlight. Lucy skipped down the stairs to the cellar. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she yelled. The pink haired maid appeared before her. "You summoned me princess?" she asked. "Yes Virgo. Thanks so much again for last night but do you think you could bring me another dress please? And a bag for my things would be great as well." "Right away princess" she said as she disappeared.

Lucy smiled again. _That will be true, in a few days… _She quickly gathered her few possessions. Since her mother's dress was ruined, and she didn't want to bring her maids dresses with her – they were ripped and ragged anyways – so all she had was her photo, the book Natsu bought her and her diamond heart necklace. She wanted to keep her invitation to the ball too but she couldn't find it anywhere. She must have dropped it.

Virgo reappeared with a dress and a medium sized cloth pink drawstring bag. Lucy placed her photo book and necklace inside and then changed into her dress. It was light pink, ended just below the knees, had a white ribbon circling the waist, a pink bodice, straps holding it up on her shoulders, and the front displayed a bit of her ample chest. The material was light and floaty. Lucy tied her hair up in its usual side ponytail with a matching light pink ribbon, put on two pink shoes with small heels and slipped her glass slipper into a side pocket. It might come in useful.

Virgo held up the pink bag. "Summon me again once you're settled in at the palace, and I'll bring you it" she said. "Thanks Virgo" Lucy smiled. "You're welcome princess" Virgo said before she vanished. Lucy put her key back in the leather case with the others. **(This dress has the hole-thingy too).** She took a deep breath to calm her ecstatic racing heart. She exited the house and started making her way towards the castle.

•••

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Lucy exclaimed in outrage. The two palace guards in their neat red uniforms stared blankly at her as they didn't shift their metal spears from where they were crossed over the palace doors. "I'm sorry miss. But you must show your invitation before you can go in, to prove you were at the ball last night. You could be from another kingdom, trying to take over ours". "But that's ridiculous!" Lucy cried. "I'm _obviously_ not from another kingdom I was at the ball last night! I just lost my invitation! And even if I wasn't at the ball, I'm still an eligible maiden! The letter said _all_ eligible maidens were to attend!"

"I apologize miss, but a letter was sent out saying to bring your invitations". Lucy ground her teeth together. _Damn it that's what that letter was about! It must have been the invitation that my stepmother took out of the drawer! _"Well…Well…" Lucy cried. "Just go ask the prince! He'll let me in!" "I'm sorry miss but his highness is currently occupied" the guard replies stonily. Lucy huffed, turned on her heel and walked away. "If I was from another kingdom it would be pretty stupid to tell me that!" she yelled back at them over her shoulder.

Once she was out of sight, Lucy slipped around the side of the palace. She made her way along the side, keeping low and avoiding guards, looking for a way in. Her eyes caught sight of a window open to what looked like a basement. She hurried over and managed to squeeze in. She was inside a large kitchen. Lucy hurried out the door and looked left and right for guards. Seeing none she slipped out the door.

Lucy made her way along the corridor, searching for the ballroom, where she guessed the slipper-trying-on was happening. She turned a corner and walked straight into two guards. She stumbled back a little, and they turned to look at her in confusion. She offered them a bright smile and opened her mouth to ask where the ballroom was, when one of them yelled "Intruder! Get her!" Lucy didn't think twice and bolted past them,

She knew this just made her look more like an intruder, but she doubted they would listen to her if she tried to tell them, and they would probably just jail her right away. She had to find Natsu, so he could tell them to go away. She raced down a corridor, the two guards hot on her trail. She turned a corner…and met a dead end. She looked around franticly for a way out, but found none. She turned to run back but the two guards had already blocked her way. The advanced on her swords outstretched.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Please, I-" "No talking miss" one of them said. "Let's get her in a cell" the other one said. Lucy looked helplessly between the two then reached into her key case. "I'm sorry about this" she said. "Open! Gate of the Lion!" Loke!" "She's a mage!" one of them said before Loke knocked them unconscious. "Don't worry beautiful" he said, pushing his tinted glasses up. "Your prince has come to save you. But you have a different prince to do that for you now, don't you?" he said with a sad look.

"Sorry Loke!" Lucy said with an apologetic smile as she shrugged. "But don't you have a thing for Aries anyway?" she asked with a knowing smirk. Loke immediately went bright red. "I-I have no idea w-what you're talking a-about" he stuttered. "Right-" Lucy said before a loud shout of "Intruder! There she is!" cut her off. Her and Loke turned to see four armed guards making their way towards them. "Run!" Lucy yelled as her and Loke sprinted off.

They twisted and turned through corridors, until they came upon a stretch of railing. A fountain **(I don't know why I put a fountain inside a castle but-)** stood directly below them. Loke managed to skid to a stop, but Lucy went flying straight into his back, and they both toppled over the railings and straight into the fountain below. They landed with a huge splash, sending water sloshing all over the pristine floors.

Lucy coughed out water, and flicked her arms down. "My dress!" she wailed as water dripped off her nose, and every other part of her body. Loke took of his glassed and shook water off them. The guards rushed down the stairs after them. "Stay right there!" one of them yelled. "I'll just be leaving" Loke said as he disappeared with a puff. "COWARD!" Lucy screamed after him. The guards stopped before her, pointing their swords at her. She raised her arms in surrender.

•••

Natsu felt like if he had to look at another ugly foot again he would rip it off. _I bet Lucy's feet are way prettier…Where the hell is she? _Natsu almost groaned out loud as another twittering woman was brought before him. Blushing and squealing, she presented her _HUGE_ – and I mean _HUGE_ – foot before him. He sighed quietly, and tried the glass slipper. It barely fit on her _toe_. "I'm sorry" Natsu said as politely as he could. "But-But Your Highness!" she cried, attempting to fling herself at him before the guards caught her and escorted her out.

Natsu groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. _This is ridiculous! I'm already engaged! Where on earth is Lucy! _He heard some muffled shouting from the next room. His parents behind him frowned, and the three of them started towards the door. Natsu heard a muffled "Let me go!" just as Lucy's scent hit his nostrils. His eyes widened and he burst through the doors. And there was Lucy, with all the women who came to try on the slipper gaping at her, arms firmly held behind her back by a guard, surrounded by four other guards, missing her shoes, looking _very_ pissed, and…dripping wet with water.

At first Natsu was terrified and wondering if she was ok, seeing that she was he was then confused, then he tried not to blush at how revealing the dress was clinging to her body like that, then her felt a low possessive growl ripple in his chest at the fact _other_ men were looking at her, then he thought of how funny she looked completely soaked. Then he started laughing.

He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth but the laughs escaped anyway. A hundred confused gazes shifted his way. Lucy looked relieved at first then her relieved look turned into a glare at his laughter. She raised an eyebrow at him and huffed slightly. "May I ask what is so funny" she almost snapped at him. "Sorry" he said once he composed himself. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Your guards chased me into a fountain" she replied. "Why do you have a fountain inside a castle anyways?" Natsu shrugged, as rushed towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked, frowning in concern. "I'm fine" she replied. Natsu turned on the guards. "Why did you chase her into a fountain?" he asked slight anger evident in his voice. Well they _did _just chase his fiancé into a fountain.

"Well-Well we thought she was an intruder" one of the guards said nervously. Natsu frowned. "You can let her go" he said. They instantly released her. Lucy brought her wrists up in front of her and rubbed them. "You're dismissed" Natsu said sharply – still slightly pissed - and the guards turned and hurried out of the room. Natsu took Lucy's wrists gently in his hands and stroked them softly.

"LUCY!" a shrill voice called out. Everyone turned to see none other than Hilda Heartfilia marching towards Natsu and Lucy, a scowl on her ugly face and Lucy's two stepsister's right behind her. She probably would have hit Lucy across the face, but as she was approaching Natsu quickly slipped in front of Lucy, so she was partly hidden behind him. Hilda stopped in front of him, glaring daggers at Lucy, who gulped nervously and moved closer to Natsu.

"Is there a problem, Duchess Heartfilia?" Natsu asked coldly as he stood protectively in front of Lucy. He hadn't forgotten what this evil woman had done to her, and he was going to make damn well sure she never came near his Lucy again. "Your Highness" Hilda simpered sweetly, as Claudia and Beatrice fanned themselves and giggled, fluttering their eyelashes at Natsu and pushing their chests forward. Natsu almost screamed at them to go the hell away. He would like their ugly faces removed from his sight as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry about my stepdaughter" she said. "She tends to be an inappropriate, unmannerly little peasant sometimes. She can go completely out of line sometimes". Hilda laughed, glaring at Lucy. "I apologize for her behaviour. I'll take her off your hands". The audacity of that woman! How _DARE_ she call his Luce a peasant! Natsu had trouble restraining himself. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I assure you ma'am, your stepdaughter has done nothing wrong" he said rather calmly, considering his current state of mind. Hilda scowled then quickly smiled sweetly. "Well then, I'll take her home. She wasn't at the ball last night, and a lowly maid definitely has no business associating with someone as important as yourself" she said sweetly._ Clever, you bitch. You think I don't know that. You're trying to turn me against her. _

"I am aware of that Duchess. And as for the ball, if she wasn't there" Natsu beckoned his mother – who was holding the glass slipper – with two fingers. Her eyes flashed in realization, and she handed him the slipper. "Then this wouldn't happen" he finished as he set the glass slipper down in front of Lucy. He sent her a grin. She smiled back then lifted her foot and easily slid it into the beautiful slipper. It moulded against her foot, fitting perfectly. She pulled the second glass slipper out of her pocket and pulled it onto the other foot, it fitting just as perfectly as the first.

"Well, that settles that" Natsu said with a grin. "It appears you're stepdaughter is the new princess, Duchess" he said, slipping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Lucy leaned gladly into his warmth. She _was_ still soaked to the skin after all. "But-But-" Beatrice spluttered. "That's not possible!" Claudia shrieked. Hilda just gaped blankly at the slippers on Lucy's feet. She whipped her head up. "NO! Your Highness can't you reconsider? You can't marry _her!"_ she cried. Natsu opened his mouth to say yes he damn well could, he fully intended to, he wasn't about to marry anyone else, and they were already engaged, but Lucy beat him to it.

"I'm sorry stepmother" she said. "But we're already engaged". She held up her hand, the diamond ring glittering on her finger. Shocked gasps echoed through the room, and Natsu heard his parents splutter in surprise. He reminded himself to explain it to them later. He tightened his grip on Lucy's waist. Lucy lowered her hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back, and laid a soft kiss of her temple.

Hilda gaped at the ring in horror. Then she sent a fuming glare at Lucy. "You little BITCH!" she screeched. More shocked gasps echoed through the room. Natsu's pupils dilated in fury, and Lucy had to grab his arm and physically restrain him from knocking Hilda out. His growled in anger. "NEVER CALL LUCY THAT EVER AGAIN" he snarled at her. She ignored him, and continued glaring at Lucy.

"How could you!" she hissed. "And after I went through so much trouble killing your father -" she broke of and her eyes went wide once she realized what she just said. Silence filled the room. It felt like everything had turned to stone. _She killed Lucy's father!_ Natsu turned to Lucy in horror. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. He pulled her closer to him. "Luce…" he whispered.

_She…killed…Dad?_ Lucy felt like everything was moving in slow motion. "You…You killed my father?" she asked as she stood forward. Natsu stayed as close to her as he could. "You…YOU KILLED MY FATHER! HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed as tears began to flow down her face. "Lucy…" Natsu whispered. She turned around, gripped his shirt tightly in her hands and buried her head into his chest, sobbing. She needed Natsu's warmth and comfort right now.

Natsu hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "It's ok…I'm here Luce" he murmured in her ear. Igneel stepped forward, hiding the two of them from view. Grandine quickly hurried over. She placed a gentle hand on Lucy's back, Natsu and her quickly brought Lucy into the other room, Natsu not letting her go for a second. "Guards" Igneel called sharply. Six of them hurried in. Igneel gestured at Hilda, Claudia and Beatrice. They quickly arrested them, two guards to each of them holding their arms tightly behind their backs.

"Duchess Heartfilia, you are under arrest for murder and treason. You are hereby stripped of your title and sentenced to a lifetime in prison. Take her away" he said to the guards. He looked at Claudia and Beatrice. "Take them and follow me" he said. "The prince's bride has been decided, you all may leave" he said to the crowd of women standing there. They hurried out the doors as fast as their legs could carry them, sensing the angry aura radiating from Igneel. Igneel turned and strode away after Hilda, the guards, Claudia and Beatrice following.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were inside a comfortable living room. Grandine had quickly left, knowing they needed some privacy. She would get to know her new daughter-in-law later. She quickly found a servant and asked them to prepare a bath in Natsu's room, and leave a dress and shoes on the bed. She would have to take Lucy shopping, and get some more furniture for her in Natsu's room. Then she went to go find her husband, so they could decide what to do with Lucy's stepsisters. She grinned a little to herself. She couldn't wait to plan the wedding.

Natsu carried Lucy bridal style to a soft sofa. He sat down and Lucy curled up on his lap, still sobbing on his chest. Natsu hugged her close, running his fingers through her hair, murmuring soothing things in her ear. Her sobbing ceased after a while, Natsu gently rocking her back and forth. He saw a piece of paper sitting on the table. Being careful not to move Lucy, he grabbed it and read –

_Dress + bath in your room. Mom_

He grinned. That was his mother, always prepared and on top of everything. He set it down again. Lucy sat up slowly on his lap. She rubbed her red eyes. "You ok sweetie?" Natsu asked gently, stroking her cheek. Lucy nodded. "I'm ok" she sniffed. "It just…it was a shock. I'll admit I considered that that's what happened but… I hoped I was wrong". "Don't worry. I'll make sure she pays for it" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled at him, and gave him a long loving kiss. "Thank you" she whispered against his lips. "Don't mention it" he said. Natsu stood up and reached out his hands. "Come on, we have a wedding to plan" he grinned. Lucy grinned back, took his hands and stood up to. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you Luce" he whispered. "I love you too" Lucy whispered back, smiling. Despite the discovery about her father's death, Lucy had never been happier in her life. She knew Natsu would always be there for her, and she couldn't wait for all the amazing things to come in their future. She had him now, and he had her. Neither of them could be happier.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**6 Years Later**

In the next 6 years, a lot had happened. Lucy's stepmother was jailed, but at Lucy's insistence, she was given good conditions. Claudia and Beatrice were sent to work at Duke and Duchess Lia's house as maids, and that is where they were now. As for Natsu and Lucy, they got married and the Kingdom celebrated for a whole week. Everyone loved Princess Lucy – now Lucy Dragneel – with all their hearts. She still visited the village often. And…

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Natsu rolled over in the bed, being careful not disturb his wife. The 8 month pregnant Lucy twitched slightly but didn't wake up, her hand resting on the large mound of her belly. Natsu sighed in relief. He turned to the two little girls at the bedside. "What is it you two? It's 3 O'clock in the morning! Why aren't you asleep?" "We couldn't sleep Daddy. Could you read us a story?" little Layla Dragneel whispered.

The two 5 year old little twins, Layla Dragneel and Celeste Dragneel, were the spitting image of their mother. They were like miniature versions of Lucy, the only difference between the two of them being that Celeste had inherited her father's pink hair, while Layla got her mother's blonde hair. Layla was the oldest, born 4 minutes before Celeste. They were both wearing pink fluffy pyjamas. Celeste was clutching a fluffy pink blanket. Natsu gently pushed back the red covers and swung himself out of the bed, running a hand through his messy hair.

He was dressed only in baggy white trousers. He yawned and nodded. "Fine, but do you promise you'll go to sleep if I do?" They both nodded. He lifted them both up with one arm firmly around each of them and brought them back to their bedroom, right across the hall. He tucked them back into their identical beds with pink covers. He went to the shelf and scanned through the story books. "Which one do you want?" he asked.

Layla and Celeste shared a glance before crying out in unison "Sleeping Beauty!" "Shh! Keep your voices down! You don't want to wake mommy do you?" he whispered. "They both shook their heads. "Ok then, Sleeping Beauty it is!" Natsu pulled a chair up beside their beds and opened the book. "Once upon a time…"

•••

10 minutes later they were both sound asleep. Natsu quietly shut the book and put it back on the shelf. He tucked Layla in more tightly and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Night sweetie". He did the same for Celeste, kissing her on the forehead too "Night sweetie". Natsu smiled at his two peaceful little daughters. "Have I ever told you how good of a father you are?" a soft voice came from the doorway. Natsu turned to see his wife leaning on the doorframe, dressed in a silk nightgown with a soft smile on her face.

"Lucy!" he whispered. He walked towards her frowning. "Did we wake you up?" "It's ok" Lucy said smiling. Natsu placed a hand over the mound of her belly. "You shouldn't be moving around too much sweetheart" he frowned, kissing her softly. Lucy chuckled. "I'm pregnant Natsu, I don't have a broken leg. You did this the last time". She looped her arms around his neck. "Then again it's cute that your so protective." She kissed him sweetly. "But you don't have to worry about every little thing honey".

Natsu tucked his arms under her knees and scooped her up bridal style. "Of course I do. I'll always worry about you, and our daughter or son". He carried her back into their room, shut the door softly behind him and laid her gently on the bed. He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

Lucy turned her face to him and kissed him passionately. "I love you Lucy" Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "I love you too dear." She snuggled into him and yawned, closing her eyes. Natsu kissed her forehead, then the top of her head. He nuzzled her soft blonde hair. "Lucy?" "Hmmm?" "I love you more" "Natsu sweetie?" "Yes Luce?" "Go to sleep"

**And they lived happily ever after. The End.**

•••

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
